Eternidade
by Erinn B
Summary: Neji, futuro príncipe do reino Hyuuga. Tenten, uma das servas do castelo do rei. Amigos desde infância, o que aconteceria se eles se reencontrassem? Só lendo pra saber! ‹‹NejixTenten››
1. Capítulo 1

Era tempo de guerra. Tempo onde reis, rainhas, príncipes e princesas tinham mais do que um simples nome na sociedade. As dificuldades que muitos reinos passavam, estava acarretando no crescente número de invasões. Pessoas eram enforcadas, aniquiladas e sem nenhum motivo. Ou talvez pela simples crueldade de alguns ambiciosos pelo trono real. Vilas eram queimadas e as guerras se tornaram constantes por todo o Japão feudal. O terror se fazia presente na vida de todos, nem mesmo os pobres animais que viviam em florestas, campos próximos, tinham a oportunidade de viver. Os reinos iam se autodestruindo aos poucos, e somente os mais fortes resistiram, apesar de não ter-lhes restado quase nada.

Konoha era um dos países que não sofria muito com as ameaças, mas já estava virando mira de vários inimigos. Em especial por conta de famílias muito ricas que se espalhavam pelo país, com ótimos exércitos e reis muito inteligentes, que estavam a par de tudo o que acontecia e conseguiam manter seu reino em proteção. Ainda mais com o futuro de todo o lugar dependendo de seus filhos mais novos.

A guerra se estendeu durantes longos e intermináveis meses, mas houve uma trégua por parte das forças inimigas, a tão temida Akatsuki, que perdera muitos dos ninjas que diziam ser imbatíveis. Prometeram voltar a atacar a todos com muito mais gente e mais força, e mesmo sobre tantas ameaças, os reis não se deixaram abalar, puderam resistir durante um bom tempo e salvar muitas vidas.

Todavia, seus problemas não estavam acabados.

Grandes aliados estavam passando por necessidades e nem o dinheiro que insistiam em mandar para os lugares mais afetados estava sendo suficiente. A única saída que encontraram foi a união deles. Se jogassem em uma mesma estratégia talvez conseguissem defender o país e dessa vez estariam preparados. Mas quem garantiria que eles não voltassem em alguns anos somente? Quem, possivelmente, estaria no comando com a volta da Akatsuki? Era doloroso, mas era a única solução.

Combinaram de casar seus sucessores e tentar restaurar a país por todo o país.

E para que a segurança fosse cem por cento, decidiram colocar todos eles em uma das escolas perto da grande Tóquio, onde os professores eram bastante elogiados por serem cultos e terem facilidade de ensinar a crianças nobres.

A decisão estava tomada.

-

- Você tem mesmo que ir? - perguntava a garotinha sentindo seu sorriso murchar, não acreditava que era a última vez que o veria.

- Eu preciso. Você viu o que aconteceu com Konoha - os olhos perolados do menino ao lado dela não brilhavam mais como antes.

- Mas... - ela perguntou notando que o rei e a rainha já começavam a se despedir dos criados - Você não tem que ir. Seus pais te ensinam tudo o que sabem. Por favor! - ela se ajoelhou na frente do melhor amigo.

- Eu já pedi várias vezes... Não vai dar mesmo.

Um grito distraiu os dois que olharam na direção do som. Era a rainha que chamava seu filho, precisavam ir logo.

- Eu sou um príncipe, - ele completou - preciso comprir com as minhas obrigações.

A despedida estava sendo cada vez pior e ele resolveu se afastar.

- Nos veremos em breve - mas assim que se afastou da garota sentiu algo o segurar pelo pescoço.

- Eu vou sentir saudades, Neji! - a menina chorava enquanto lhe abraçava forte.

- Eu também... Tenten.

Se separaram e ele se foi.

Ela esperou a carruagem desaparecer no horizonte, ela deveria se concentrar no que lhe era destinado agora: ser uma das empregadas. O seu amigo partira e talvez não voltasse mais.

Tenten deixou uma última lágrima correr por seu rosto antes de se virar e voltar ao castelo.

* * *

Como vão pessoal? :D

Aqui está a minha nova fic do Naruto, mais um NejixTen, lógico.

Só pra deixar claro, esse foi um capítulo de introdução... os próximos serão BEM maiores.

Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, deixem reviews pra mim com a opinião de vocês, ok? Quanto mais eu receber, mais cedo eu posto a continuação.

Beijos em todos. Tchau!


	2. Capítulo 2

O Sol do início do verão estava forte e mais brilhante do que nunca. Era a primeira vez que o astro saia e dava o ar de sua graça, deixando as nuvens cinzentas para trás e trazendo outras bem branquinhas. O início do verão trazia felicidade a todos do reino, pois significava o tempo de grandes colheitas e também de muitas festas. Era o período do ano onde se comemorava o aniversário do reino e todos - inclusive o rei e a rainha - participavam da cerimônia.

Naquele ano, a festa teria um toque especial, já que o príncipe voltava dos estudos para assumir o lugar de seu pai. A população já estava ciente disso e se mantinha animada com a chegada do herdeiro do trono. Todos menos uma plebéia em particular, que não fazia ideia de que o grande dia estava por vir.

Ela estava deitada em um dos enormes campos floridos que arrudiavam o castelo, seu vestido azul - um pouco desbotado devido às tarefas que realizava diariamente - fazia contraste com as cores das flores, dando um toque a mais na flora. Eram raros os momentos em que ela tinha o direito de parar para descansar. De noite acabava desmaiando de tanto sono em sua cama, devido ao cansasso, e mal tinha tempo de meditar sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Por isso, colher maçãs era uma de suas tarefas preferidas, tinha tempo para fazer o que quisesse.

Não era mais uma criança, estava perto de completar seus dezessete anos e isso a preocupava: em Konoha, mulheres que atingiam essa idade sem ao menos ter um pretendente não eram bem vistas na sociedade, ainda mais alguém como ela, que não tinha mais ninguém.

Suspirou fundo ao pensar nisso e resolveu voltar logo ao castelo antes que Nya reclamasse de sua demora.

Arrumou seu vestido, pegou a cesta com as frutas e foi andando pelo caminho de terra que ficava ao lado do campo. Encontrou alguns amigos que passaram a cavalo por ela, mas recusou qualquer convite para ir até o castelo nas carroças, preferia ir andando para se exercitar um pouco do que incomodar alguém que deveria estar muito mais atarefado do que ela própria. Além de que uma simples caminhada de quinze minutos não era nada comparado a quantidade de quilômetros que ela percorrera na última vez que teve que ir atrás de um bom costureiro para sua rainha em algum lugar do imenso reino.

Ao avistar a porta da cozinha aberta, se apressou para entrar antes que a fechassem. Viu um movimento muito maior do que o normal ao entrar, se espantou com os gritos que Nya dava para as outras empregadas que corriam feito loucas por todo o recinto, atrás de ingredientes e temperos guardados nos armários. Colocou a cesta com as maçãs em cima da mesa grande de madeira, que estava no centro da cozinha, e ficou olhando a correria por um tempo.

Ela pensou em ajudá-las, mas não sabia por onde começar nem para onde ir, até que alguém a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Tenten! Me ajude aqui, mocinha.

Foi até Nya driblando algumas empregadas até chegar no local pedido.

- Por que demorou tanto?! - a senhora perguntou enquanto misturava molho à panela que mexia.

- Me perdoe, Nya. Eu acabei me distraindo enquanto ia buscar as maçãs - ela abaixou a cabeça enquanto entrelaçava os dedos, em sinal de arrependimento e vergonha por não ter chegado mais cedo.

A mulher na frente de Tenten a olhou com um sorriso nos lábios e aquela velha expressão maternal que ela fazia ao tentar consolar sua _filha_.

- Não se desculpe, eu que me exaltei - ela segurou o rosto da mais nova e a olhou nos olhos - Estamos muito atarefadas ultimamente e agora que tivemos um contra-tempo as coisas só estão piorando.

- O que aconteceu? Algum convidado está vindo?

- Na verdade... - Nya voltara a mexer na panela, mas foi interrompida por uma das servas.

- Nya, nos ajude, não achamos o sal. Vossa Majestade ficará muito brava se souber que não o colocamos.

- Estou indo!

Tenten havia sido deixada sozinha ao lado do fogão e notou que sua amiga estava preparando algum tipo de iguaria nova. Resolveu continuar o trabalho da outra e começou a mexer a colher, fazendo os mesmos movimentos que Nya estava fazendo. Já sabia cozinhar muitas coisas, mas nunca havia visto nada igual, deveria ser alguém muito importante para que todos estivessem tão agitados.

- Deixe comigo! - mais uma mulher havia entrado na cozinha e a tirara de perto da panela, deixando Tenten totalmente desorientada.

Procurou Nya pelo recinto e a encontrou ajudando as outras com os outros pratos.

O banquete estava quase pronto e só no momento se deu conta de que já era mesmo a hora do almoço. Só não entendera o porquê de ninguém ter lhe avisado que estariam recebendo convidados. Há poucos minutos a cozinha mal era habitada por pessoas e quando voltara estava parecendo uma feira ao ar livre.

Desistindo de ficar de fora, resolvera sair e ir atrás da rainha, com certeza aquela deveria estar descansando em seu quarto, pelo menos alguém lhe traria respostas. Até que notou que Temari estava escondida em um dos cantos da cozinha sem fazer mais nada. Correu até a amiga e perguntou:

- Qual o motivo disso? - apontou para o mar de criadas.

A garota estava brincando com um dos laços, que segurava o vestido vermelho, em um dos dedos, distraidamente.

- Teremos um banquete, ué.

- Deu pra perceber - Tenten odiava quando ela fazia isso. O que custava ser direta?

- Relaxe, minha amiga - a loira segurou Tenten pelos ombros e deu um sorriso enorme - Você vai ficar super contente com a novidade!

- Ai, Temari, fala logo. Estou morrendo de curiosidade, ninguém me fala de quem se trata.

Temari riu.

- Vais morrer mesmo quando souber...

Cansada de tantos segredos, Tenten olhou feio para a amiga que resolveu ceder.

- Tudo bem - ela colocou as duas mãos na frente em sinal de redenção - Mas procure não fazer escândalos.

- E por que eu faria? - ela cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

- Porque... - Temari se aproximou mais da outra e sussurrou - O príncipe está de volta!

Tenten sentira algo passar por toda a extensão de sua espinha. Não era possível! Depois de todos esses anos, será que _ele _havia finalmente retornado? Precisava mesmo ver!

- Alguém poderia levar o chá até o quarto dele?

Se virou ao perceber que aquele seria sua chance de finalmente reencontrar seu melhor amigo. Foi até a mesa e se ofereceu para carregar a bandeja, deu graças aos céus por nunca ser desastrada quando o assunto envolvia equilibrio, como era Temari. E mesmo com as brincadeiras sem graça da amiga, ela saiu da cozinha muito ansiosa. Notou que o rei já estava perto da mesa de almoço conversando com um dos mensageiros do reino, provavelmente pedindo para que todos fossem avisados da chegada de seu filho. Tenten continuou caminhando até passar pleo imenso corredor cheios de armas e espadas - as quais sempre admirara -, até chegar à escada.

Sempre subira os incontáveis degraus até os quartos de todo o castelo, mesmo aqueles que ficavam na torre mais alta, e nunca tivera nenhum tipo de problema com isso, já era de seu costume equilibrar bandejas para tudo quanto é canto. Por essa razão não entendia o motivo de estar assim, tão tensa, nervosa, feliz! Ele prometera voltar em pouco menos de dois anos e demorara muito mais do que isso, os estudos haviam sido mais importantes do que tudo e ela pensara que ele poderia ter esquecido-a. Será que ele a reconheceria? Será que ele havia mudado? Ou continuava o mesmo?

Ao chegar no topo da escadaria, Tenten se dirigiu para o corredor da direita, onde sempre costumava ir para brincar de pega-pega com ele ou esconde-esconde. A nostalgia ao se lembrar de tudo aquilo veio como uma bomba em cima dela, acabou por sentir os olhos lacrimejarem. Como não queria que ele a visse assim, cerrara os olhos e esperou até que eles voltassem ao normal.

Faltavam poucos metros para que chegasse até a última porta do corredor, aquela que finalmente acabaria com uma distância de anos longe dele. Seus passos foram diminuindo a medida que se aproximava, não entendia se era por medo ou se era por apreensão. Resolveu parar de pensar, as memórias do seu passado só tornavam o momento ainda mais tenso. Com a habilidade adquirida durante anos, ela segurou a bandeja com uma das mãos e bateu de leve na porta com a outra.

- _Entre!_

Uma voz grave pôde ser ouvida do outro lado. Tenten respirou fundo novamente e girou a maçaneta de leve. Antes de entrar por completo no quarto, deu uma olhada em si mesma, passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando conter alguns fios rebeldes e procurou desamassar o vestido o máximo que pôde.

Assim que entrou no recinto, notou um rapaz de costas para ela contemplando a paisagem do reino de sua janela.

- Pode deixar aí - o rapaz disse sem nem ao menos olhá-la.

_"Tonto"_ ela pensou imaginando que ele continuava o mesmo cabeça dura de sempre.

- Vai precisar de mais algo... - Tenten disse se mantendo ereta, como a rainha lhe ensinara a fazer toda vez que a atendesse - _Vossa Alteza _! - ela pronunciou as duas últimas palavras em tom de desprezo...

Como _ela _sempre costumara dizer.

- Tenten? - o rapaz finalmente havia percebido de quem se tratava a nova presença no quarto e se virou para confirmar suas suspeitas.

Ela abriu um sorriso ao ver que o antigo garotinho que seu amigo era havia se tornado um homem lindo.

- Neji! - ela correu até ele e pulou em seus braços enquanto os dois riam juntos. Ele a girou de um lado para o outro, matando a saudade de tempos. Tenten fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro embriagante de Neji, como ele lhe fizera falta, como era bom tê-lo de volta. Já Neji procurava sentir cada pedacinho de sua amiga, tentar recuperar todos os anos perdidos.

Eles não aguentaram, precisavam se olhar nos olhos, decorar cada mínimo detalhe diferente do outro. Se afastaram e se encararam durante um bom tempo, até que ele resolvera falar alguma coisa:

- Você continua a mesma! - ele segurou ela por uma das mãos e a fez girar - Olhe só pra você, está mais feminina agora.

Tenten deu-lhe um pequeno tapa no braço, mostrando-se incomodada com a brincadeira.

- Oras, não vejo graça! - ela cruzou os braços e fez bico.

- E continua fazendo a mesma birra, não é? - ele disse tocando o nariz dela com a ponta do dedo indicador.

A garota corou um pouco e sorriu para ele.

- Ah, você também não está nada mal - ela se afastou dele, o analisando da cabeça aos pés com um olhar bem crítico.

- É claro, - Neji estendeu os braços e girou - eu passei anos estudando, tendo aulas de esgrima, espada e equitação. Retornei totalmente forte e belo!

- Convencido como sempre, não é? - ela repetiu o gesto dele de tocá-lo no nariz com o dedo, mas ela ainda obteve um pouco de dificuldade por ele estar mais alto.

Neji riu da situação que Tenten se encontrava.

- Não vale - ela reclamou - Quem mandou você crescer?

- Não precisa ficar chateada, Tenten. Nós damos um jeito - ele sorriu torto.

- Como?

- Assim!

Neji pegou Tenten e a colocou em cima de um de seus ombros, como se ela fosse um saco de batatas ou coisa parecida. A garota gritava para que ele a colocasse no chão, mas o mesmo só divertia a cada segundo mais. Ameaçou deixá-la cair algumas vezes o que rendeu vários gritos histéricos da parte dela.

- Neji me põe no chão, agora. Eu preciso voltar pra cozinha, o almoço está quase pronto.

- Ótimo, então vamos lá que eu estou cheio de fome! - mas em vez de colocar Tenten no chão, o rapaz caminhou para fora do quarto com a garota ainda em seus ombros. Os dois passaram pelos corredores juntos, com Neji assobiando despreocupado como se aquilo fosse algo natural e Tenten gritando desesperadamente pedindo ajuda aos poucos empregados que passaram por eles no caminho.

Todos riam da cena que viam, podia-se perceber de longe que os dois estavam mais felizes do que nunca. E isso porque só haviam se visto a menos de cinco minutos, tinham muita coisa para conversar, assuntos para colocar em dia entre outras coisas que gostariam de fazer para matar a saudade. Agora que o príncipe havia voltado para ficar, muitos sentiam que a harmonia do castelo iria mudar, Tenten era a mais jovem do grupo de criados e ela havia sido a pessoa mais afetada com o afastamento de Neji do castelo. Eles eram inseparáveis desde o dia em que encontraram a menina sozinha na rua, após perder seus pais em uma das terríveis guerras que assolaram Konoha.

Ao descerem o lance de escadas e entrarem na sala de jantar, encontraram o rei e a rainha já sentados a mesa de um enorme banquete, esperando somente pelo filho. O rei sorriu ao ver seu filho entrando animado, brincalhão de forma que nunca vira em anos, já a rainha Hyuuga não parecia estar em seus melhores dias, e a cena que presenciou de ver o próprio filho carregando uma plebéia a deixou ainda mais irritada. Não gostava de ver um príncipe se misturando a pessoas daquele tipo.

- Neji, tenha modos, estamos prestes a almoçar! - a rainha reclamou ao filho que tratou de colocar a amiga no chão.

A mesma, percebendo o clima de infelicidade de sua Majestade, resolveu concertar o erro cometido.

- Perdoe-me Majestade, não se repetirá.

- Assim espero - a mãe de Neji mantinha um olhar frio em direção a Tenten, que tratou logo de tomar seu lugar ao lado de Nya. (**N/A**: Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu sempre vejo nos filmes dessa época, que as empregadas costumam ficar ao redor da mesa de jantar esperando a ordem de servir seus senhores e depois esperá-los terminarem de comer para recolher tudo, limpar a mesa e comerem na cozinha. Se não sabiam, espero ter esclarecido!)

- Mãe - Neji falou mostrando - pela primeira vez - um semblante sério -, Tenten é minha amiga desde que me entendo por gente. Não precisa ficar...

- Neji, eu sou sua mãe e você deve respeitar minhas decisões - ele o encarou feio - Sabes muito bem que não devemos nos misturar com gente...

- Basta! - o rei falou em um um pouco mais alto - Por favor, já basta as brigas que vocês faziam questão de ter enquanto o Neji estava no colégio. Será que não podemos ter um pouco de paz em nosso próprio castelo?

O rei suspirou pesado e fez um gesto para que as empregadas começassem a serví-los. Tenten pegou um dos muitos pratos existentes na mesa e passou servindo, primeiramente o rei, logo depois sua esposa e Neji veio por último. Estavam trocando sorrisos discretos e Tenten esperava que não passasse disso, já bastava a tamanha confusão que havia arrumado logo no primeiro dia de Neji no castelo.

- Por que não almoça conosco? - ele perguntou segurando a mão dela.

- E-Eu...

- Neji! - a rainha estava muito exatalda com o filho.

- Mãe, eu já falei que... - Neji tentava se explicar, mas Tenten o interrompera.

- N-Neji, não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem e não estou com fome. Aliás - ela colocou o prato em cima da mesa após serví-lo -, preciso ir até os estábulos cuidar dos cavalos.

A rainha lançou um sorriso de ironia para a criada.

- Como ousa chamá-lo pelo nome?! Ele não é nenhum tipo de pariceiro seu, mocinha.

- Mas é minha amiga! - Neji se levantou com raiva, jogando o guardanapo na mesa - Vou com você - disse a Tenten.

A garota fez uma reverência e se retirou do recinto sendo seguida por Neji, enquanto deixavam para trás um rei estressado, uma rainha nervosa e três empregadas desesperadas.

* * *

Oi, artichokes queridos :D

Tudo bem?

Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado a todo mundo aqui, como eu disse a partir de agora os capítulos serão muito maiores. Posso aumentar cada vez mais de acordo com a quantidade de reviews que eu receber. E por falar em review, gostaria de dizer que estou decepcionada... somente três pessoas fizeram o favor de me mandar a opinião em relação à história. Vou repetir o que eu insisto em dizer sempre em minhas outras fanfics: nós escritores passamos muito tempo pensando em coisas legais, criando histórias e esperamos pelo menos algum tipo de recompensa por isso né? Não se sintam pressionados a nada, mas saibam que um simples "continua" faz toda a diferença.

Obrigada meeeesmo a quem me mandou review, vocês são muito especiais pra mim!

Um beijo a todo mundo.

* * *

**Uchiha-S2-Carol**: A ideia é justamente fazer todo mundo viajar pra esse tempo tão maravilhoso, não sei você, mas eu adoro histórias sobre a idade média. Pra mim são as melhores! Ha, eu sei que exagerei no começo, mas eu preciso de uma base pra que a relação da Tenten e do Neji se intensifique, mais pra frente você entende. Li a tua fic e eu amei, muito criativa a ideia de fazer o Neji como um astro do cinema e a Tenten sendo uma das garotas mais invejadas do mundo, ta de parabéns ^^ Um beijo e obrigada pela review!

**Anna Poisonself**: Ah, prima aqui tem muuuuito mais pra você ler! He. Own, fazer esses parágrafos sobre as guerras não foi fácil, eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra inventar uma aula de História sabe? Mas fico feliz que tenha lhe agradado. Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também. Beijos e mais beijos (:

**becksales**: REBECA! :D Muito obrigada pela review minha linda, me animei só de ver mais uma aí! Hehe, beijão bem grande. Espero que curta o capítulo!

* * *

MANDA REVIEW, VAI? *-*


	3. Capítulo 3

- Neji, por favor - Tenten pedia enquanto Neji a arrastava para fora do castelo pelo pulso - Neji! - ela implorava, tentando ao máximo se soltar do aperto dele. Os dedos do rapaz ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos a medida que faziam mais força sobre o punho da jovem.

Os dois passaram pelas portas enormes de madeira e foram até a parte de trás, lá estava cheio de flores e plantas diversas. Dentre elas, algumas que Tenten ajudara o jardineiro da família real a cultivar.

- Você está me machucando - ela implorava, quase chorando de dor.

Neji parou e se virou para a amiga, a soltou na mesma hora e começou a se castigar mentalmente pelo que fizera.

- Perdoe-me - pediu segurando a mão dela outra vez, mas somente acariciando a região que estava vermelha -, não foi minha intenção lhe machucar.

- Eu sei - ela sussurrou, olhando para baixo - Não se preocupe.

Tenten se afastou dele e começou a colher algumas flores, já havia feito muita raiva à rainha e com certeza acabaria sendo castigada por não fazer o que lhe era ordenado.

Em especial, com o filho dela, que logo se tornaria príncipe.

Achava que um buquê de rosas iria melhorar o humor de Vossa Majestade e talvez fosse perdoada, nunca a havia insultado de forma nenhuma e como já começara com o pé esquerdo, era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer.

- Por que está assim? - Neji perguntou observando a morena cuidar das flores. Quando eram pequenos, ela costumava colher flores também, mas para uso próprio. Agora, parecia que ela procurava concertar alguma coisa.

Ela não lhe respondeu logo, continuou com seu trabalho e não parecia que lhe daria ouvidos tão cedo. Era tudo tão diferente agora, ele se sentia mais incomodado com a presença dela... não! Incomodado não, ele se sentia estranho. Nunca havia sentido algo assim antes, quando pequenos parecia ser bem mais fácil conviver com Tenten. Ele não conseguia entender por que estava assim.

- Assim como? - ela finalmente se pronunciou, mas sem retirar os olhos de seu pequeno trabalho.

- Você sabe... - ele falou se sentando em um tronco de madeira que estava caído no chão, perto do campo de flores - Nunca te vi com tanto medo de alguma coisa.

- E quem disse que eu estou com medo de alguma coisa? - Tenten finalmente o olhara nos olhos.

Neji a encarou confuso, em um segundo a expressão dela havia mudado de confusa para uma de raiva.

- Não é exatamente isso que eu quero dizer. - Tenten revirou os olhos, cansada e voltou ao trabalho com as flores.

Os dois suspiram na mesma hora e riram quando perceberam.

- Desculpe-me - Neji se prontificou a dizer - Estamos a muito tempo sem nos ver, acho que perdemos nossa intimidade. Lembro que numa situação como essa, você me jogaria na lama e começaria a dizer como pareço um homem fraco - ele sorriu torto deixando Tenten corada.

- Como se fostes santo! - ela sorriu de volta.

Aproveitando-se do momento nostalgia, Neji se aproximou de Tenten. Perto deles havia um lago onde costumavam brincar juntos depois das refeições. A mãe de Neji e os empregados ficavam horas atrás deles que se deliciavam com a preocupação dos mais velhos.

- Tão pouco és tu, _hermosa_. - ele sussurrou a última palavra em seu ouvido.

Tenten sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer com a pronúncia e com a voz dele. Era uma palavra que nunca havia escutado em toda sua vida, mas que lhe era agradável aos ouvidos. Sabia que o amigo de infância voltaria para casa com alguns truques na manga, até passou por sua cabeça que a tal palavra significasse algum insulto, mas lhe era tão bela, lhe parecia tão... bonita.

Ela se virou e encarou os olhos pérolas de Neji. Sentira falta deles, a lua era sua maior companhia, sempre que a encontrava no céu escuro, lembrava dele.

- O que significa? - perguntou, sentindo as maçãs de seu rosto esquentarem gradativamente.

- Significa formosa - ele sorriu pra ela - É uma palavra em espanhol, uma das línguas que eu praticamente fui obrigado a aprender, mas até que, no final do dia, não foi tão ruim assim.

Nunca alguém havia chamado Tenten de algo que não fosse _"plebeia"_, _"gata borralheira"_ e coisas como essa. Era meio que diferente ouvir alguém chamá-la assim, com tanto carinho, ou pelo menos alguém que a chamava de algo que não fosse um insulto.

A volta de Neji foi uma das melhores coisas que o verão estava lhe trazendo.

Disso ela tinha certeza absoluta.

- É uma palavra bonita - Tenten começou a andar em direção ao castelo - Mas nunca poderia se aplicar a mim.

- E por que não? - Neji disse, sem entender.

- Oras, ainda perguntas? - ela parou e se virou para encará-lo - Sou somente uma mera serva de teu castelo, minha vida se resume a limpar quartos e cozinhar. Como uma mulher feito eu pode ser considerada formosa?

- É claro que podes ser formosa. - Neji falou se pondo a caminhar do lado da companheira - Ainda mais do que todas essas princesas que passaram a vida toda vivendo de privilégios.

- Faz-me rir, Neji - ela disse colocando as flores em um cesto e entrando novamente na cozinha do castelo.

O príncipe só a observou juntar todas as rosas que recolhera no jardim e juntá-las formando um lindo buquê. Para completar, Tenten ainda juntou o caule de cada uma com uma linda fita azul, que encontrara em um dos armários. Ele sorriu.

- E ainda tens coragem de falar que não é formosa? - ele se encostou na porta e a esperou.

Ao ver a expressão de timidez da jovem, Neji se afastou do batente e disse:

- Quer cavalgar?

A jovem respondeu com um sorriso e os dois correram juntos até os estábulos. Neji notou que Tenten ainda permanecia com a mesma energia de antes, se movimentava sobre os sapatos com uma agilidade inacreditável. Qualquer outra dama que se atrevesse a tal coisa teria levado um lindo tombo sem sombra de dúvidas. Mas não ela, logo ela que sempre gostara de ser livre, sempre dissera que nunca se casaria, sempre quis viver viajando pelo mundo. Era uma pena saber que ela estava acorrentada a esse mundo de tortura que era ser serva, ainda mais com a mãe dele insistindo em piorar tudo.

Ao chegarem perto dos cavalos, notou que o branco com manchas marrons ainda era o favorito da mesma. Procurou por seu cavalo, que fizera questão de trazer do colégio interno e o encontrei em uma das últimas fileiras. Era todo branco e um de seus favoritos, na escola os homens tinham aulas de equitação e as meninas ficavam com a parte de aprender a costurar. Possivelmente elas nunca tocariam em uma agulha novamente, mas mesmo assim eram obrigadas a aprender. E Neji agora queria, mais do que tudo, mostrar a Tenten que finalmente aprendera a montar um cavalo, sem cair, e que poderia vencê-la em uma corrida.

Ao olhar para o lado, notou que a amiga já o esperava em cima do animal.

Terminou de ajeitar a sela no seu cavalo e subiu nele, mostrando uma habilidade que antes nunca havia sequer imaginado ter. Tenten se mostrava fascinada com a rápida aprendizagem do amigo e feliz por isso. Por ter sempre vivido em condições de vida não muito boas, ela aprendera desde cedo como andar a cavalo.

- Está pronto...? - perguntou à Neji que estava terminando de se ajeitar, ela percebera o quanto ele havia mudado fisicamente e o quanto estava lindo agora - Pronto para perder? - terminou a pergunta, sorrindo.

- Perder? - Neji riu com desdem. Tenten teria uma enorme surpresa com o que ele sabia fazer - Só se for por cima do meu cadáver...

- Então acho melhor colocar um elmo na cabeça, meu amigo. - dizendo isso, a garota saiu em disparada do estábulo com o amigo logo em seu encalço. Era tudo praticamente a mesma coisa de anos atrás, a paisagem muda constantemente, mas ao mesmo tempo consegue permanecer a de sempre. Tenten precisava admitir que Neji estava muito melhor do antes, os dois disputavam a liderança da corrida, pescoço a pescoço e a morena se divertia com as caretas que o amigo fazia toda vez que o vento batia forte em seu rosto.

Continuaram a correr, até chegar perto de um dos enormes rios que circulavam o castelo.

- Quer parar um pouco? - a garota perguntou descendo de seu cavalo enquanto arfava bastante.

- Acho que pode ser bom - Neji sorriu e fez o mesmo que ela, se oferecendo para prender os cavalos em alguma árvore por perto.

O calor estava um absurdo naquele dia e a água do rio parecia muito convidativa. Tenten mordeu o lábio inferior, querendo mais do que tudo pular na água cristalina.

- Não vai entrar? - o rapaz ao seu lado disse enquanto retirava as botas e as meias.

- Não sei - ela respondeu, preocupada. É claro que ela sabia nadar, fizera isso sua vida toda e sempre que tinha oportunidade aparecia naquela região para acabar com o calor. Mas naquele momento, a ideia não parecia ser muito adequada, afinal, seu vestido - apesar de ser um vestido de uma mera plebeia - ainda era muito pesado, se entrasse na água com ele, com certeza se afogaria ou então teria dificuldades em se movimentar. E ela não poderia tirar suas roupas na frente de Neji.

- Vamos, - ele isistiu. Agora Neji retirava sua camisa, deixando uma Tenten muito rubra. Não eram mais os garotinhos de oito anos, estavam se tornando adultos! Por Deus, onde ele estava com a cabeça?, ela pensava - vai ser divertido. Uma pequena comemoração pelos velhos tempos! - o sorriso do garoto irradiou nos olhos de Tenten que se viu vencida.

- Me dê só um segundo - ela falou indo para trás de uma moita.

Aproveitando seu momento de privacidade, levantou a saia do vestido e pegou uma faca que estava sendo segurada por uma fita em sua coxa, caso precisava utilizá-la contra alguém, e com ela arrancou uma boa parte de seu vestido. Tudo bem que era um dos poucos que ela tinha, mas uns pontos aqui e ali seriam suficientes para ajeitar tudo novamente.

- Estou pronta - ela reapareceu na margem do rio e encarou Neji confuso.

O rapaz estava um pouco assustado ou será que era envergonhado? Acho que as pernas da garota haviam chamado mais atenção do que ela prentendia.

Ignorando seu pequeno devaneio, Neji a segurou pela mão e os dois pularam juntos na água.

Passaram o resto da tarde jogando água um no outro e apostando corrida de um lado ao outro do rio. Repetiram todas as brincadeiras que faziam quando pequenos.

Os cavalos haviam aproveitado a pausa para descansar e comer um pouco do pasto que havia por perto.

Nada poderia ter sido mais agradável para os dois.

- Neji - ela falou quando ele reapareceu na superfície. Quando o rapaz fez sinal de a escutava, ela prosseguiu - Acho que deveríamos voltar - ela apontou para o sol, que estava se pondo nas montanhas.

- Tens razão - o rapaz afirmou - Venha, deixe-me ajudá-la!

Ao saírem do riacho uma corrente de frio passou por eles e a garota estremeceu de frio, havia se esquecido que tomar banho em qualquer lugar um pouco antes do pôr-do-sol era um convite ao resfriado.

Neji notou a dificuldade da amiga em relação à temperatura do ambiente e lhe ofereceu seu casaco.

- Não posso aceitar - Tenten respondeu se afastando.

- E por que não? - ele perguntou.

- Porque você é um príncipe, está nas vésperas de sua festa de noivado e sabes muito bem que se adoeceres... tudo isso vai dar errado e teus pais se chatearão.

- Não sejas boba! - ele jogou a peça em cima dos ombros dela. - Estou fazendo isso por vontade própria. O colégio onde eu estudava era muito frio no inverno, acabei me acostumando com ventos como esse.

- Mas...

- Tenten! - ela estremeceu com o tom de sua voz - É uma ordem.

A garota não disse mais nada. Subiu em seu cavalo após calçar o sapato e logo após Neji fazer o mesmo que ela, se puseram a caminhar de volta ao castelo.

A noite se aproximava e Tenten se sentia cada vez mais culpada, a rainha deveria estar aflita com seu filho que não voltava. E a culpa era toda dela, receberia mais uma reclamação e dessa vez não teria flor nenhuma no mundo que a fizesse ser perdoada. Aquilo lhe partia o coração, não fizera nada disso por mal e sua maior preocupação no momento era ser expulsa do castelo.

Apesar de não gostar da vida de serva e de querer passar o resto da vida caminhando pelo mundo, aquele era o único lugar aonde ela poderia dormir, comer...

Algumas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, mas ela fez questão de engolir o choro.

- Você está bem, Tenten? - escutou Neji perguntar atrás de si - Me pareces um pouco pálida, e estais muito calada. Algo a está preocupando? - o rapaz apressou o passo e permaneceu colado ao cavalo dela.

Ela, por sua vez, tratou de somente responder com a cabeça. Além de tudo, Neji havia sido grosso com ela.

E ele pareceu perceber.

- Desculpe-me pelo que disse a pouco! - a expressão dela não parecia mudar - Eu sei que fui um tolo por ter dito aquilo e daquela forma.

- Neji - ela o olhou nos olhos - Não precisa se preocupar, eu só me sinto cansada.

O resto do caminho eles fizeram em silêncio, Tenten admirando a Lua que já havia dado o ar de sua graça no céu - ela o fazia para não ter que encarar as verdadeiras pérolas ao seu lado, sempre fora mais fácil pedir ajuda à Lua - e Neji admirando a garota. Ela sentia seu olhar sobre si, mas fingiu que não notava. Preferia que fosse assim, afinal de contas, em algumas semanas eles nunca mais se veriam na vida. Ele seria rei, estaria se casando com uma princesa, tendo filhos, estaria ocupado demais governando, resolvendo os problemas da vila e nem se lembraria de sua existência.

E ela também não iria mais ter tempo para ninguém. Se entregaria ao mundo e faria sua tão sonhada viagem por todo o continente. Não seria de ninguém, não teria que seguir ordens, não faria favores a ninguém. O resto de sua vida praticamente se resumia em sonhos. Seguiria e realizaria todos eles, não importava o que os outros dissessem a ela.

Tenten saiu de seus devaneios ao ver a porta do estábulo se aproximar cada vez mais.

Desceu junto com Neji do cavalo e colocou os dois dentro de seus lugares. Aproveitou para deixar comida para eles e água também. E antes de saírem de lá e encararem a fúria da rainha, ela se virou para o amigo e disse, devolvendo o casaco:

- Vista-o. Não quer que ninguém me veja usando isto.

Ele só acentiu, suspirando. Ela sempre fora cabeça dura.

Sem dizer mais nada, eles se aproximaram da porta da cozinha e a abriram. Tenten atravessou a mesma espantada com a movimentação. Ainda não era hora de servirem o jantar, entendia que era um dia diferente porque Neji havia finalmente retornado, mas ele estava com ela o tempo inteiro, não havia motivos para nada disso.

Ela estava parada estática e escutou o príncipe lhe perguntar:

- O que está acontecendo?

Mas não pôde respondê-lo, pois Nya apareceu nervosa.

- Ah, Tenten! Onde estavas? A rainha está furiosa convosco e com vossa Alteza - ela disse se dirigindo à Neji.

No mesmo instante a porta da cozinha - a que ligava a mesma ao corredor, na parte interior - foi aberta com um estrondo. E a mãe de Neji apareceu.

Ela se aproximou dos dois e seus olhos exalavam fúria, seu rosto estava vermelho e seus lábios tremiam, estava a ponto de matar um.

- Por que demorou tanto?! - perguntou ao filho.

- Nós estávamos... - Neji foi interrompido.

- Por que estão molhados?! - ela segurou Tenten a força pelo braço - E por que suas vestes estão cortadas?! Pensava que seduziria meu filho, sua vadia?! Era isso!

- A senhora está me machucando - as lágrimas que a garota prendera agora caíam por seu rosto como uma cachoeira.

- MÃE! - Neji gritou assustando a todos. Como Tenten ainda continuava sendo machucada pelas mãos fortes da mulher à sua frente, o rapaz as separou e protegeu Tenten atrás de si. - Quem pensas que és para julgá-la?!

- Neji! Olha como falas comigo! Não vê que essa garota está te mudando? - ela tentou segurar Tenten novamente, mas seu filho não permitiu outra vez.

- Acho bom começar a tratá-la melhor, Tenten é minha amiga e se eu souber que fizestes algo de ruim a ela, fique certa de que não haverá noivado nenhum! - ele encarou sua mãe com força. A raiva dela aumentava mais ainda por conta da briga que estavam tendo na frente dos empregados, aquilo para ela, era o fim.

- Está bem - rosnou - Mas teremos uma conversa séria antes do jantar!

A rainha saiu do recinto deixando um silêncio sepulcral tomar conta de todos. O único ruído eram os soluços de Tenten que estava sendo abraçada por Neji.

- Vamos, vou te levar para teu quarto - o rapaz disse, saindo da cozinha com a amiga nos braços.

* * *

Eu sei que demorei muuuuito pra atualizar de novo, mas é que essa semana foi muito cheia, tive contratempos um em cima do outro, ou seja, uma confusão total. Se eu entrasse aqui para postar ficaria doidinha!

Espero que me perdoem pela falta e que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Só queria avisar aos leitores fantasmas, que apareçam! Não é nada legal ler e não deixar uma review sequer, ok?

Obrigada as garotas que estão sempre aqui me apoiando, eu amo muito vocês *-*

Até a próxima :)

* * *

**Anna Poisonself**: Priminha, linda! (: Obrigada pela sua review maravilhosa. E sim, a mãe do Neji vai ser nossa vilã do começo ao fim. Bem, na maior parte do tempo pelo menos! AMEI de coração sua história de presente pra mim, viu?! Amo você.

**Lenita Hiko**: Obrigada pelos elogios, também sou apaixonada pela idade média, foi justamente pelo motivo de ter o que explorar nela que eu escolhi isso como o tema da história, vamos dizer assim. Bom, eu sou justamente o contrário xD Prefiro quando eles são adolescentes, mas espero que isso não lhe faça parar de ler! Um beijo grande, obrigada pela review e desculpe a demora.

**KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs**: Ah, muitíssimo obrigada pela sua review e pelos elogios, você é muito fofa! ^_^ E sim, sempre tem que ter alguém pra atrapalhar, senão a fic perde a graça, ha. Beeeeijos.

**becksales**: Amiga do meu coração *-* Own, obrigada pela sua review, estou muito feliz de você está gostando e acompanhando! Desejo tudo de bom pra tua fic também viu? Conta comigo pra tudo. Um beijo! P.S.: Você já tem um príncipe... Jiló u_u haha.

* * *

MANDA REVIEW VAI, VAI *-*


	4. Capítulo 4

A porta, já velha devido ao tempo, fez um barulho agoniante ao ser aberta. Tenten, já acostumada, não se importou muito, mas Neji ficou com pena da amiga que precisa aturar isso sempre, além de todas as ordens dadas de sua mãe.

- Eu estou bem. - a moça fez questão de repetir ao vê-lo pegar no armário travesseiros e um cobertor.

- Não acredito que dormes com algo assim! - apontou para o que deveria servir de cobertor - Precisamos arrumar materiais novos para vocês - disse referindo-se aos empregados. Neji nunca estivera muito animado com toda essa história de príncipe, mas as condições de vida, não só dos empregados, mas também da população o estavam incentivando a agir o mais rápido possível.

Sem contar que o estado de Tenten contribuía bastante.

- Neji, por favor, saia daqui antes que tua mãe apareça outra vez. - o medo de ser castigada era grande, ela nunca sofrera nenhum tipo de agressão ou mesmo levara alguma reclamação grave... até agora.

O Hyuuga se dirigiu à cama, onde a garota estava sentada, e ficou ao lado da mesma.

- Quero que fique claro, - começou a encarando nos olhos e provocando rubores no rosto da amiga - eu não vou permitir que ninguém faça mal a ti ou a qualquer serviçal deste castelo.

Tenten supirou pesadamente e passou a mão pelo rosto, demonstrando toda sua preocupação em relação à raiva e ciúmes da rainha. Mesmo Neji prometendo protegê-la de tudo e de todos, ainda não se sentia segura o suficiente para relaxar.

O que a deixava mais triste era o fato da festa de noivado do amigo estar se aproximando cada vez mais. Logo Neji estaria se casando com uma princesa linda e maravilhosa, teria filhos com ela e governaria até o fim de sua vida, vivendo no luxo, com tudo do bom e do melhor. Enquanto isso, ela estaria presa à cozinha e os afazeres do castelo, sem chance de ser livre.

- Acho melhor... - ela tentou dizer enquanto fugia do contato visual - ires até o quarto do teu pai, eles estão te esperando.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto que sugeria segundas intenções - Não gosta de minha compania? - se levantou da cama e ficou de frente a ela.

Tenten se limitou a rir ao ver a pequena birra do amigo.

- Não, bobo - o segurou pela mão enquanto o levava até a porta de seu quarto - Mas precisas ir até lá e eu preciso tomar um banho. Nós entramos no rio, lembra? - falou olhando para as vestes molhadas e o cabelo bagunçado.

- Está bem. - revirou os olhos pra cima e se prendeu no batente, enquanto Tenten o empurrava com o máximo de força que lhe era possível para fora do recinto, sem sucessos - Mas fiques sabendo que amanhã de manhã, - se virou para encará-la - quero que me acompanhe até um lugar especial.

Os lábios rosados se repuxaram para trás, demonstrando toda a curiosidade e alegria de Tenten com a notícia. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe preparava uma surpresa, bem pelo menos ela considerava aquilo uma surpresa.

Porém toda a exautação foi embora ao se lembrar que tinha coisas a fazer e se recebesse qualquer tipo de reclamação da rainha seria levada, no mínimo, ao calabouço. Nunca esteve lá, sempre evitara o lugar com medo que todas as histórias que Nya lhe contava fossem verdade. Segundo a mais velha, os presos - no período de guerras - eram jogados em celas escuras e sujas e lá ficavam até morrer de fome e sede.

Uma morte lenta e dolorida. Era a última coisa que queria para si.

- Não poderei. - disse se afastando dele - Estamos a apenas aguns dias de sua festa de noivado - dizer aquilo dueu mais do que ela podia imaginar, e não entendia bem o porquê de estar assim. Talvez se separar de Neji outra vez fosse demais para ela -, precisamos começar a pensar nas comidas, nos enfeitos... Vossa Majestade com certeza se irritará se não o fizermos.

- Será que esqueceste o que acabei de dizer? - Neji soltou uma risada baixa - Por mais que eu odeie admitir, sou o príncipe. Logo estarei assumindo o trono, então acho que se a levar comigo, por ordens minhas, não haverá nenhum problema.

- Por favor, Neji. Não compliquemos mais as coisas. Prometo que em outra hora podemos sair juntos, mas não amanhã - Tenten lhe lançou um olhar de súplica, fazendo o máximo para que o amigo entendesse o seu lado e sentisse seu medo.

- Estarei a esperando de manhã na porta do meu quarto - falou ignorando tudo o que ela lhe dissera.

- E se eu não aparecer? - perguntou desejando que o que dissera fizesse Neji mudar de ideia.

- Te levarei a força.

O queixo dela caiu em um movimento involuntário. Não era possível que Neji, príncipe e futuro rei, estaria cogitando a possibilidade de levá-la a força (não importa como, se a arrastando, ou a carregando nos braços) e na frente de todos. Mesmo que a rainha não os vissem, alguém com certeza a manteria informada da saída do filho com a [i]plebeia[/i]. Seria o fim.

- O que queres? - Tenten explodiu sem querer - Digo... - colocou a mão na cabeça, por mais que fossem amigos, não era certo gritar com ele - Por que estais a fazer isto? Vou dar-me mal por sair contigo. Tua mãe já explicou várias vezes que não nos quer juntos, e por mais que tenhamos direito, não será bom contrariá-la. Imagine o que ela faria a nós!

- Achas mesmo que eu faria algo de ruim para ti? Vamos, Tenten. Não tenhas medo, estais comigo agora. - o sorriso torto incendiou o rosto de Tenten, literalmente. Suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais rosadas e ela mal conseguia se aguentar em pé de tanto que suas pernas tremiam.

- Eu sei que não. - conseguiu soltar, mas ainda assim muito baixo e quase inaudível. Seu coração dava pulos dentro do peito, estava prestes a sair e por isso ela colocou a mão no pescoço.

Neji se aproximou e a abraçou com força. O cheiro dos cabelos da jovem impregnaram sua narina, estavam molhadas e na maioria das princesas ele sentiria todo o cheiro ruim de perfumes misturados, artificiais. No da amiga, era um cheiro natural... lembrava rosas.

O toque dos corpos deixou uma corrente elétrica ultrapassar os limites nos dois, que estremeceram. Não era comum a nenhum dos dois sentir aquele tipo de coisa. O rei sempre contara ao filho sobre como o amor era algo imprevisível. Mas ele nunca sentira nada parecido com aquilo antes, será que era o tal do amor? Não, Tenten era sua amiga. Uma irmã. Nada mais existia entre os dois.

Nada mais.

Além de que a festa de noivado estava chegando, e nela ele teria que escolher a sua noiva. Segundo o pai, deveria decidir pelo coração e não pela razão.

O assunto era deveras complicado e a cabeça do jovem Hyuuga já estava cheia de probelmas para que se preocupasse com mais coisas.

- Agora precisas mesmo ir - ao ouvir a voz de Tenten, ele se afastou, a soltando.

- Eu sei - suspirou pesado - Mas não quero ter que enfrentar minha mãe. Ela está louca.

- Não digas isso! - Tenten deu um tapa de leve em seu braço, o repreendendo.

- Tudo bem, - se aproximou dela e beijou sua mão dizendo logo em seguida - boa noite, _hermosa._

Tenten ficou arrepiada com o sussurrar da palavra, Neji estava a enlouquecendo. Ou ela é que realmente estava louca._  
_

Neji revirou os olhos de novo e saiu do quarto piscando um olho. Rever Tenten, definitivamente, foi a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera depois de todos esses anos.

xx

- Aonde ele está? - a rainha corria de um lado a outro do cômodo. O rei a olhava cansado da varanda do quarto, dava graças aos céus por ele ser grande o suficiente para aguentar a correria da esposa.

Às vezes desejava que o reinado do filho vinhesse logo, queria tirar um tempo para viajar e descansar de todos os problemas que tinha na cabeça, tanto aqueles que envolviam o reino quanto aqueles que envolviam a própria família.

- Relaxe, mulher - pedia já com um pouco de raiva dentro do tom de voz. Bebericou um pouco do vinho que segurava e se virou para admirar a linda vista que seu quarto proporcionava das montanhas. O contraste com o céu escuro e as brilhantes estrelas tornava aquele quadro ainda mais confortável.

- Como me pedes para relaxar? Só de pensar que o nosso filho está de brincadeirinhas com uma mera _escrava _deixa-me completamente arrepiada. - seguiu o marido até a pequena varanda do quarto e apertou mais o roupão contra o corpo sentindo a brisa fria da noite chegar de forma brusca.

- Ninguém neste castelo pode ter paz com vós gritando a noite toda um com o outro. Nem parecem ser da mesma família! - o rei resmungou chateado, a calmaria que sentia ao olhar para fora estava se esvaindo aos poucos, ele estava começando a se irritar com toda aquela confusão.

A rainha franziu o cenho e encarou o marido com ódio no olhar, a amargura que sentia ao ver que o próprio parceiro não se importava com sua posição era enorme.

- Hizashi... eu peço-lhe que escute-me uma vez. Neji está tomando o rumo errado das coisas. - segurou a manga do roupão do homem ao seu lado com força, sua expressão saindo de raiva para tristeza - Eu só quero o bem para nossa família.

- Ai, ai - suspirou o velho - Por mais que seja duro para aceitares, acho que se quer mesmo o bem para nossa família, deverias deixar ele decidir. - os olhos pérolas estavam se mostrando cansados, sonolentos. Já faziam dias que o Hyuuga mais velho não conseguia ter um boa noite de sono. Com tantos problemas, e agora a esposa e o filho brigando, estava difícil ter um pouco de paz.

- Decidir? O que queres dizer? - o afastar brusco da esposa fez o rei se amaldiçoar por ter tocado no assunto. Mais gritaria estava prestes a vir, tinha certeza disto.

- Com quem deverá casar! - praticamente gritou - Deixe o rapaz escolher, não será um rei feliz sem uma rainha que também o faça feliz. - o homem entrou no aposento e, colocando a taça com o vinho em uma cômoda, deixou-se escorregar em uma poltrona.

- Não me venhas com essas tuas insinuações - a rainha voltara a ficar estressada - Primeiro que é totalmente inaceitável ver um Hyuuga se casar com outra mulher, que não seja de nossa família. Ele será o primeiro a rejeitar a pobre Hinata! - ela se sentou no braço da poltrona e apoiou o cotovelo na perna e o rosto na mão.

- Hinata é um caso especial! Sinceramente, não a culpo por nada. Ela está feliz, não está? E nem mesmo meu irmão governa tão bem quanto o tal do Uzumaki.

- Neji a rejeitou e abriu portas para que ela se casasse com um qualquer. Pelo menos, é um príncipe! - exclamou caindo perto do ombro do marido - Nosso filho demonstra interesse em uma _plebeia_!

No mesmo instante, a porta do quarto foi aberta de forma brusca. Revelando um Neji muito nervoso e irritado. Ele já sabia bem o porquê de estar sendo chamado. Achou um pouco cômico a situação.

Como passara anos morando em um colégio interno, nunca mais vira sua mãe vestindo outro tipo de roupa além dos habituais vestidos de rainha. Agora ela estava apenas utilizando um roupão, fora que seus cabelos estavam presos por um daqueles tais de _"Bobies"_. Nunca entendeu porque as mulheres eram loucas por eles. Achava ridículo... e Tenten também.

- Queriam falar comigo? - perguntou cruzando os braços e mantendo o semblante sério e frio no rosto.

- Não, tua mãe quer! - o rei resmungou como se fosse uma criança e olhou feio para a esposa, que o repreendeu.

- Shh - a rainha se levantara da cadeira e se dirigiu ao filho, já com a raiva voltando a consumí-la - Precisamos colocar os pratos na mesa, mocinho. Sabemos que teu casamento está mais próximo do que podemos imaginar! Meu filho... - ela suspirou se aproximando de Neji e alisando o rosto do filho. - Eu não quero-te mal nenhum, por isso estou um pouco mais rigorosa.

- O que quer dizer com isto? - Neji se sobressaltou e se afastou da mãe - Achas que estou apaixonado por Tenten? É isso? - ele riu com desdém.

A rainha olhou para o rei que parecia ter cochilado, mas que estava bem atento à conversa dos dois. Qualquer um que se deparasse com o comportamento de Neji para com Tenten, não teria dúvidas de que estavam apaixonados. Mas esse tratamento vinha desde os tempos de crianças, Neji acreditava que a malícia do mundo estava distorcendo as coisas.

- Não... quero dizer, sim. - a mãe de Neji tentou consertar o que dissera, a resposta do filho a deixara muito mais calma - Fico feliz que não esteja pensando em se casar com ela. - o riso da mesma não foi acompanhado por mais ninguém no recinto - Sabe, filho? O jeito como tratas essa moça pode ser mal visto lá fora. Tentem não forçar muito a barra, eu sei que vós sóis apenas amigos.

A euforia no interior da rainha era indescritível.

- Então... se eu quisesse me casar com ela... não aceitarias? - o olhar de revolta nos olhos perolados do mais novo, fizeram a tensão retornar ao ambiente.

- Não é bem assim! - ela tentou voltar atrás - Arg, eu não sei, Neji. Mas acredites em mim, ela não iria conseguir satisfazer todas as necessidades de uma rainha! Pense conosco: ela sempre cuidou da cozinha, nunca teve uma única aula de etiqueta, não sabe ler... o que ela poderia dar a ti?

A pergunta ficou solta no ar e Neji não soube o que responder. Ficaria devendo aquela resposta a mãe, disso tinha plena certeza. Olhou de soslaio para o pai que agora estava bem mais acordado do que antes.

- Espero que tenha me entendido - ela segurou o rosto do filho e o beijou - Vou tomar meu banho. Até amanhã de manhã. - a rainha estava deixando o quarto quando parou no meio do caminho e se virou novamente para o filho - AH! Antes que eu me esqueça: amanhã iremos juntos até a casa dos Nara.

O nome familiar aguçou os sentidos de Neji que saiu de seu pequeno transe sobre Tenten e se voltou para a mãe.

- Shikamaru? O que faremos na casa dele? - cruzou os braços e encarou o pai também em busca de resposta.

- Irei me reunir às mães de algumas de suas pretendentes, eu e a rainha, mãe de seu amigo, vamos conhecer cada detalhe sobre a vida delas. Ai, não vejo a hora de encontrar uma princesa maravilhosa para ti! - disse ela saindo do recinto com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

Neji ainda não conseguia acreditar que sua própria mãe estava dizendo uma coisa daquelas. Ainda era meio difícil de acreditar que ela e seu pai estavam casados a tanto tempo. Ele mesmo dizia sempre que o amor era a base de um casamento longo e feliz, mas aonde, pelos deuses, o rei havia a escolhido como rainha.

- E casastes com ela? - perguntou se aproximando da cadeira do pai e bebendo do que sobrou do vinho.

O rei riu da piada do filho.

- Verdade. Ainda não sei que tipo de droga colocaram na minha comida naquele dia! - os dois se divertiam às custas da Hyuuga e sabiam que não era certo o fazer, mas se a mesma não aceitava o que era certo por que haveriam eles de fazer?

Passaram uns longos minutos conversando sobre o tal casamento deles - o rei contava como se divertiu gozando da pouca falta de habilidade do pai de Shikamaru nas danças. Os dois eram amigos e por isso resolveram "juntar" os filhos também, plano que deu certo - quando escutaram uma batida na porta.

- Entre! - o rei gritou - Irc. - tapou a boca ao perceber um soluço sair. Já havia passado dos limites na questão do vinho.

Neji retirou a taça da mão de seu pai e sorriu ao perceber quem entrava.

- Ahn... - Tenten gaguejou um pouco, se sentindo culpada por atrapalhar o momento - o seu café está pronto, Majestade.

- Obrigada, querida. Pode colocar a bandeja aí e faça-me o favor de trazer um remédio para dor de cabeça. Precisarei amanhã de manhã - o Hyuuga mais velho se levantou para ir atrás de sua xícara de café.

Neji se levantou também para falar com Tenten.

- Eu pensei que já estivesses dormindo! - falou.

- Nya me chamou para servir o teu pai. E não se preocupe, estou acostumada - ela sorriu e estava prestes a sair do quarto - Boa noite.

Neji pensou em algo para dizer, não queria deixar de falar com a amiga agora, foi quando sentiu um empurrão na sua _comissão de trás_ e viu que seu pai lhe dera um pequeno empurrão.

Acabou esbarrando em Tenten e ela se virou para olhá-lo.

- Ahn, pensaste na minha proposta? - sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao perguntar.

- Oh, sim. - ela respondeu colocando as mãos para trás - Estarei na cozinha logo depois do sol nascer - e dizendo isso se retirou fazendo uma reverência e deixando um Neji muito contente.

* * *

Eu acho que esta parte da fic sempre vai ficar destinada a pedidos de desculpas, não? xD

Pois é, perdão mais uma vez. Mas minha vidinha está meio complicada no momento, gente. Muita coisa pra fazer, mas se Deus quiser, daqui a duas semanas já estarei em minhas queridas/maravilhosas/perfeitas férias.

Tomara que eu tenha cabeça pra escrever mais vezes e não atrasar tanto nas atualizações.

Ai, posso dizer que esse foi um capítulo que eu realmente gostei de escrever. Tentei deixá-lo o mais engraçado possível. Eu sempre leio nas fics do Neji que o pai dele (ou tia no caso do Hiashi) sempre é muito fechado, frio e todo aquele blá-blá-blá, então por que não fazê-lo de uma forma mais legal... ? O que uma taça de vinho não faz, ein? haha.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

E eu espero REVIEWS também, ok crianças? Não sejam leitoras fantasmas que só vêem aqui, olham e pimba! Somem. (SIM, **JULIANA RÊGO**, isso foi uma indireta u_u)

BEEEIJOS PRA EVERYBODY QUE A BIA TANTO AMA :B

* * *

**Anna Poisonself**: Posso dizer que essa semana fiz um trabalho sobre Portugal? Eu só pensava em ti o tempo todo! Até ia te pedi umas ajudas pra fazer, mas conseguimos (com a ajuda da incrível internet) fazer tudo direitinho. Riiiin, fiz minhas amigas morrerem de inveja porque só EU tenho uma prima que mora em Potugal, haha u.u E que é linda, fofa, maravilhosa e absoluta! Hm. Ok, chega de puxação de saco. Esse capítulo eu fiz pra vocês verem como a mãe do Neji (apesar de megera) tem um lado bonzinho. É, né? Todo mundo tem. Tomara que você tenha gostado. Um beijo prima linda que eu tanto amo e obrigada pela review (L)

**Hitsashi Hyuuga**: Obrigada pelos elogios. Adorei o teu nome "Hitsashi" he :B Sim, sim. O Neji vai ser muito heróico aqui, as meninas vão morrer com ele! (eu já morro só escrevendo... ai, ai, imagina um desses pra te proteger sempre? Haha). Obrigada também pela review! Um beijo.

**Mitsashi Eduarda**: Ahn, posso dizer que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que tem um enorme fraco por filmes/histórias da época medieval. Tipo, é um tema perfeito pra se explorar tanta coisa. Fora que é romântico! Obrigadona pela review, gatona! Uau, a mãe do Neji vai começar a se chamar Srª Hyuuga Megera, todo mundo so chama a pobre assim u_u kkkkk AIII, esse momento do HERMOSA foi tipo do nada. Eu tava aqui, na boa, escrevendo e veio aquele clique do tipo "uau, por que não?" dá pra entender né? he. Obrigada por todos os elogios de verdade. Um beijo. PS.: Você é a eduarda-hyuuga do meu MSN? (;

**zisis**: Obrigada, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Sim, a mãe do Neji não presta x) Obrigada também pela review, girl. Beijos.

**Rebeca McDonald**: Eu ainda riu com esse nome kkkk. AMIGA DO PEITO, obrigada pela review coisa fofa. Ta vendo né? Aqui nesse capítulo o Neji também fica horrorizado com a "malícia" do povo. Hm. (6) Sim, bem meu, conte comigo pra tudinho, viu? E eu quero uma continuação da sua fic o mais rápido possível! (já atualizei a minha, agora é sua vez xD) BEEEEIJO.

**Lenita Hiko**: Obrigada pelos elogios (: Ah é, né? Sabe... tem nome pra isso: SOGRA. Imagina, o povo já diz que sogra é ruim, imagina a Tenten com uma dessas! OH GOD. Amei isso de "nem merece ser chamada de Rainha" u_u Vou usar no capítulo que vem. Se eu tiver permissão, claro *-* Olha, eu não sei você, mas eu gosto de Tenten x Neji pequenos, grandes... e se eu estou fazendo você gostar deles assim, melhor ainda ^^ Obrigada por entender a demora, girl. É porque realmente às vezes fica complicado :/ Um beijo!

**Hamii**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN, eu morro quando leio tua review. Ela aparece e depois do some do nada x.x A Hamii adora me matar do coração, sabiam? Ela vem, some e depois volta... minha filha, eu já tô na porta do hospital! KKKK, AH Hamii, volta logo. Tô com saudade das nossas conversas, nós ainda temos que criar aquelas fics que prometemos fazer juntas, lembra? E sim, quero ter uma companhia nessas férias. O que vai ser de mim sem ter ninguém pra comentar o quanto o Kaka é lindo, sexy e etc. E o que vai ser de mim sem ter ninguém pra me dar conselhos amorosos, pra me pedir pra fazer perguntas no forms... o que vai ser de mim SEM VOCÊ? Volte logo (E DE VEZ) Bia ta com saudade já, viu? RESPONDE A MINHA MP! #.


	5. Capítulo 5

Neji mal conseguiu dormir direito. E não entendeu bem o motivo disso tudo. Quer dizer, ele só iria caminhar com Tenten, levá-la até o passado, no lugar onde os dois mais gostavam de brincar quando pequenos. Tinha certeza de que, após sua partida, a amiga nunca mais teve coragem de voltar lá. Poderia afirmar, inclusive, que até se esquecera dele.

Revirou diversas vezes sobre o colchão. Sentia a cabeça afundando sobre o travesseiro fofo, cheio de penas e que às vezes usara para bater nos amigos, enquanto brincavam de _guerra _no quarto do internato. Era seu refúgio quando se sentia triste, longe de casa... ficou feliz em saber que alguns desses amigos continuariam a lhe visitar. Veria Shikamaru em algumas horas, não? Ah, sim. Mesmo saindo com Tenten ao amanhecer, precisaria voltar na hora do almoço para ir naquele tal encontro com as mães de sua pretendente.

Pretendente. Wow, estava quase na hora de escolher uma noiva! Em alguns meses estaria casado, esperando pelo nascimento de seu filho e governando todo o reino Hyuuga.

Era muito peso emcima de uma pessoa só!

Virou para o lado mais uma vez, pensar sobre seus problemas lhe tiravam o sono. Uma vez, escutou seu professor contar-lhe que o melhor remédio para uma boa noite de sono era pensar somente em coisas que lhe trouxessem paz. Coisas que lhe fizessem feliz. E foi aí que os olhos castanhos, os lábios avermelhados e os cabelos ondulados de Tenten apareceram na sua mente.

Foi quase instantâneo. Só lembrava de estar agoniado em seu colchão e logo depois foi iluminado pelos rais do sol que apareciam em sua janela.

Levantou-se esfregando os olhos e sorrindo. Hoje ele teria tempo para ficar com Tenten sem que mais ninguém os atrapalhasse.

Correu para o banheiro e trocou-se mais rápido do que aqueles artistas de circo que de vez em quando apareciam para fazer graça nas portas do colégio. Neji gostava de suas apresentações, mas eles sempre eram expulsos pelos diretores.

Ignorou qualquer coisa que lhe lembrasse o circo, eles não importavam agora.

Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho. A última coisa que desejava no momento era sua mãe gritando em seus ouvidos. Riu só de pensar no drama que ela faria quando recebesse a notícia de que saíra com Tenten.

Caminhou mais um pouco pelos corredores do castelo quando finalmente chegou na porta da cozinha. Abriu-a lentamente, era uma das maiores e, portanto, a mais pesada. Além de que fazia um barulho terrível, com certeza acordaria até as almas que estavam perdidas pelo cemitério da vila.

Ficou encantado ao fechar as portas e se deparar com Tenten sentada em cima da mesa arrumando algumas flores com as mãos. Ela tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto e nenhum traço de sono. Não haviam olheras embaixo de seus olhos castanhos, o que sugeria que sua noite fora bem melhor do que a dele.

Suas mãos delicadas retiravam, cuidadosamente, algumas pétalas, enquanto ela produzia um som baixinho com os lábios. Não entendeu o que ela estava dizendo e ignorou isso quando ela finalmente percebeu sua presença no recinto.

- Bom dia, vossa Alteza - Tenten saiu de cima da mesa e fez uma mesura exagerada enquanto falava ironicamente.

- Bom dia, Tenten... e por favor, não me chames assim. Sabes que não gosto de toda esta formalidade - colocou suas mãos para trás do corpo enquanto se aproximava da garota a sua frente.

- Eu sei que não gostas. - a pequena indireta fez com que os dois rissem por uns segundos, até que Tenten finalmente os acordara - Então... vamos agora, ou preferes que eu lhe prepare o café-da-manhã?

Ela se pôs próximo ao forno, já começando a mexer em algumas panelas, quando ele a interrompeu:

- Não precisa! - colocou uma mão sua sobre a dela, o que fez os dois darem um pulo afastando-se.

Uma pequena corrente elétrica os assustou assim que obtiveram o contato. Os olhos dela transmitiam medo, Tenten ficara assustada com aquilo, nunca lhe acontecera antes, não sabia como explicar. Já Neji estava mais para surpreso do que assustado. Um sorriso se formou no seu rosto enquanto ele admirava as próprias mãos, seus olhos brilhavam.

- O que foi isso? - Tenten perguntou com a voz tremendo um pouco.

- Não sei... - ele a encarou, parando de mexer em suas mãos - Acho que foi um simples choque. Não se preocupe.

A garota fez o que ele disse e realmente achou melhor esquecer aquilo, afinal de contas foi um simples choque, não? Nada com que se preocupar. E quem conseguiria pensar em algum tipo de choque tendo um sorriso encantador direcionado a si?

- Bem, tens certeza de que não quer nada para comer? - perguntou mais uma vez, começando a guardar a única panela que teve tempo de retirar do armário.

- Tenho. A não ser que tu queiras comer algo? - arqueeou uma sobrancelha, nada o faria sair dali se a amiga não comesse! O que mais lhe preocupava no momento era sua saúde e bem-estar. Nada mais era importante.

- Não, já comi - respondeu sorrindo e sentindo suas bochechas ficarem rosas. Era a primeira vez que alguém - em especial, um homem - demonstrava preocupação com ela. Tenten estava bastante acostumada em ficar sozinha, nunca teve muitos cuidados nem recebera muito carinho. Nya lhe era a mãe que nunca teve, mas como sempre estava ocupada, trabalhando, não tinha tempo para dar o amor de mãe que Tenten sempre quis.

- Eu posso lhe esperar, se quiser. - falou se sentando em um dos bancos que haviam na cozinha.

- Por favor, não! Não quero te atrapalhar - ela se virou de costas e ficou olhando para a janela. Neji lhe disse algo, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos, pois o que viu, chamou mais sua atenção. - Neji? - perguntou se virando rapidamente para encará-lo, o amigo ergueu a sobrancelha, sem entender, só respondeu com um _"hmm"_ - Como pretendias nos levar até esse lugar?

- Iríamos a pé, por quê? - Neji se levantou e ficou ao lado de Tenten, como estava concentrado na janela, tentando identificar o que ela queria dizer, não percebeu que ela ruborizou mais uma vez.

- Porque começou a chover - a jovem fez uma careta mostrando sua infelicidade para com o acontecido. Tenten esperara a noite toda por aquele momento, sabia que se chegassem cedo o suficiente, nem mesmo a rainha notaria o sumisso do filho, logo não haveria problemas para ela. Tamém estava curiosa para saber qual era a tal surpresa que Neji lhe preparara. Não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa, mas a chuva acabou com todos os seus planos. É, ela já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de _sorte_ - Acho que vamos ter que cancelar - suspirou.

- É uma pena mesmo - Neji se lamentou. Observou a amiga fechar a janela e se virar para ele - Bem, já que não poderemos sair... acredito ser bom comer algo.

A garota balançou a cabeça e fez uma expressão confusa enquanto o encarava atordoada.

- Pensei que não estivesses com fome.

- Confesso que omiti este pequeno detalhe - um riso se formou no rosto alvo do rapaz que ficou um pouco corado com a revelação.

- Neji, não creio que...

- _Eu_ não creio que estás a chamar meu filho deste modo, empregada! - a rainha cortou qualquer clima de paz que ainda houvesse no local. Observou seu filho lhe encarar com os olhos em chamas de raiva, sabia que logo viria um sermão, mas tudo o que escutasse entraria por um ouvido e sairia por outro.

Tenten se abaixou, fazendo uma reverência e se levantou bastante nervosa. Nunca imaginou que a rainha acordaria tão cedo. Não era do feitio da mesma se levantar antes que o sol saísse por completo - caso que seria bem mais complicado devido a chuva! Arg, a chuva! Estragando os planos da pequena Mitsashi mais uma vez - e agora o medo a dominava por completo. Mesmo com Neji ao seu lado, temia o que a rainha poderia fazer.

- Perdão - falou com a voz um pouco fraca - Bom dia, Vossa Majestade!

- Uhum - respondeu com arrogância.

- O que estás fazendo acordada a esta hora, mamãe? - o príncipe reclamou se pondo na frente da plebeia e irritando a rainha.

- Se quisermos chegar cedo para a nossa reunião, devemos sair agora! - ela falou já se virando para sair do recinto, mas antes de o fazê-lo, voltou-se para Tenten, a encarando de tal modo que fez com que o ambiente esfriasse - E quanto a ti... Deves manter distância de meu filho, não sei que tipo de armas usaste para trazê-lo aqui esta hora do dia e creio que não queiras ser castigada.

- Não, senhora - ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

- E não serás! - Neji interveio em defesa à amiga antes que as coisas fugissem de seu controle - Ninguém encostará um único dedo em Tenten. Que fique claro para ti, mãe - o rapaz falou de forma tão rude, que a rainha levou a mão ao peito, temendo por um abalo a qualquer instante. Diferente do que pensou, o filho retornara da escola pior do que poderia-se imaginar.

- Estarei na carruagem. Não demore, precisamos conversar - a velha retirou-se o mais rápido que sua capa e seu vestido permitiam e não se importou de mexer na porta com delicadeza. Aposta-se que todos no castelo deveriam estar bem despertos agora.

O silêncio reinou por pouco tempo. Neji se virara para se despedir da amiga, queria muito poder ficar mais tempo em sua compania, mas os deveres lhe chamavam agora... sabia que ela lhe entederia.

- Não preocupe-se! - exclamou tentando sorrir. - Prometo-te que ninguém lhe fará mal.

- Estamos errados e sabemos muito bem disto! - Tenten, ao perceber que o jovem iria falar mais alguma coisa, o cortou a tempo - Vá, antes que tua mãe irrite-se.

Com uma despedida rápida entre sorrisos, o jovem foi embora e a garota suspirou fundo para não chorar.

xx

As gotas da chuva escorriam como lágrimas em um rosto triste pelo pequeno vidro da carruagem. Neji notou que seu bafo deixou o vidro embaçado e desenhou duas pessoas, de mãos dadas, caminhando juntas pela grama. Era exatamente assim que ele imaginava seu dia com Tenten ao acordar.

Deixou que um suspiro lento saísse de seus lábios e não se importou com o ruído de ironia da mãe. Sua única fonte de diversão fora por água abaixo. Tudo bem que iria reencontrar-se com um de seus melhores amigos, mas o que importa? Passara anos ao lado de Shikamaru e só fazia alguns poucos dias que se viram a última vez. Já com Tenten era diferente.

- Não consigo compreender por que te importas tanto com aquela criada - encarou a mulher à sua frente com repugnância. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela mulher lhe havia dado a luz. Só poderia ser ironia do destino!

- E eu não consigo compreender por que deste a ela abrigo em nosso castelo quando perdeu seus pais! - rugiu de volta cruzando os braços. A rainha estava a cada dia mais insuportável com aquela ideia insistente de que Tenten não estava lhe fazendo bem. Afinal, qual era o problema? Eles sempre foram amigos e ela nunca se importara.

- Só para lhe deixar bem claro que acolhi aquela menina por pena. O que queria que eu fizesse? Ela estava perdida, sozinha e... - Neji ergueu uma sobrancelha, não era possível que sua mãe, que nunca gostou da mistura da alta sociedade com os camponeses, tivesse acolhido Tenten por pura compaixão - teu pai me obrigou. - Ah, sim. Agora estava explicado.

Uma risada estranha saltou de Neji, que parecia não conseguir se controlar com aquela situação. Sua vida estava, a cada segundo que se passava, mais ridícula.

- Por um segundo, - falou quando conseguira se controlar - pensei que realmente tivesses coração.

- Olha como falas, mocinho! - a rainha começara a sentir sua face ficar avermelhada de raiva, algo que estava acontecendo com frequência desde que seu filho retornara. - Mas afinal... o que queres com aquela moça? Por algum acaso pretendes casar-se com a plebeia?

- Pare de chamá-la assim, mãe - o tom de sua voz engrossou, assustando um pouco a Majestade - E não importa-lhe o que pretendo fazer com Tenten. Somos amigos, sempre fomos. Não entendo por que estais a irritar-me com isto somente agora.

- Meu filho... - a rainha se moveu de seu acento e, tomando todo cuidado possível, foi se sentar no banco ao lado do filho. Mesmo com Neji tendo virado o rosto, ela o acariciou com as mãos. Tivera que abrir mão de uma infância ao lado dele para que pudesse governar de forma correta. - Tua inocência se comprova através de teus olhos - percebeu o filho ceder um pouco ao encará-la novamente - Esta moça é uma boa trabalhadora, não posso discordar, mas... não vês que está interessada em nosso poder? Não vês que ela quer te conquistar para...?

- Pare com esta calúnia! - exclamou o jovem príncipe levando as mãos ao rosto, estava cansada das tentativas de sua mãe de lhe afastar de Tenten a qualquer custo - Não achas que se ela estivesse tentando pôr a mão em nosso dinheiro ou em nossos títulos eu não o teria percebido?

Um silêncio se instalou na carruagem e a rainha abaixou o olhar cansada. Acreditava que seu filho fosse muito ingênio, infantil e que estivesse iludido pela tal garota. Foram melhores amigos na infância, sempre brincavam juntos, mas naquela época era diferente. Não havia maldade em nada, eram apenas crianças, não sabiam da gravidade que era seus mundos se misturarem daquela forma.

Se perguntassem o porquê da rainha nunca ter interrompido todas aquelas brincadeiras, a resposta era simples: nunca imaginaria que os dois voltariam a se falar. Com o tempo, pôde notar que aquela empregada começara a perceber a diferença entre o certo ou errado. Logo quando Neji partiu, ela começara a trabalhar em algumas coisas junto com as outras servas. Seu filho com certeza estava tendo boas aulas na escola... não havia motivos para preocupação... pelo menos até aquele momento.

Sentiram a carruagem parar aos poucos e logo após isso a porta foi aberta, revelando o cocheiro que sorria, apesar de estar enxarcado por conta da chuva. Ele segurava um guarda-chuva grande enquanto anunciava:

- Chegamos, Vossa Majestade.

Ele fez uma mesura assim que Neji e sua mãe se retiraram do _veículo _e se dirigiam até a porta do salão de festas da família Nara. Mulheres, mais velhas, - obviamente - estavam reunidas em cadeiras, formando um círculo enquanto bebericavam seus chás. Conversavam animadamente umas com as outras, mas se calaram ao perceber a presença dos Hyuuga adentrando o recinto.

- Sejam bem-vindos, meus amigos - Neji reconheceu a mulher que vinha em sua direção cumprimentar-lhe como sendo a mãe de seu melhor amigo.

- Grata, Erin - a rainha dos Hyuuga respondeu com um lindo sorriso no rosto, nem parecia ter uma discursão com o filho minutos atrás.

- Pode entrar, Vossa Alteza. Shikamaru deve estar, como sempre, deitado na grama admirando o céu. - um suspiro saltou dos lábios da mulher - Não sei como ele conseguiu adiquirir este costume abominável do pai.

Um murmúrio de risadas pôde ser ouvido das velhas enquanto se retirava do salão. Neji não via a hora de reencontrar algum rosto conhecido e que lhe faria bem. Já bastava ter perdido boa parte de sua feliz manhã.

Passou pelas portas de vidro que levavam ao jardim. Uma tenda havia sido estendida para acobertar boa parte do lugar longe da chuva. A parte onde ficavam os banquinhos e a mesa para tomar um chá ou ler um livro. Notou um corpo deitado sobre um dos bancos e sorriu ao ver Shikamaru como sempre foi.

Ficou tentado em acordá-lo, mas assim que colocou os pés sob a grama molhada, seu amigos levantou a cabeça e o encarou com o rosto cansado.

- Estavas demorando.

- Não irás acreditar no que tenho para lhe contar - se aproximou do Nara, se sentando em uma das cadeiras e suspirando pesado - Como foi tua recepção de volta para casa? - cruzou os braços e mostrou um sorriso.

- O de sempre. Minha mãe não aguentou e chorou bastante, as servas me prepararam o jantar mais fabuloso que se pode imaginar, mas... o melhor mesmo foi deitar naquela cama macia e gostosa... - recebeu um leve soco no ombro de Neji.

- Não creio que mesmo estando de volta continuaste a ser tão preguiçoso!

Os dois rapazes riram um pouco e começaram a papear sobre a vida. Deram mais detalhes sobre o que lhes fora preparado quando o assunto que Neji mais gostava, no momento, veio a tona.

- E então? Como foi reencontrar-se com tua amiga?

- Ah, meu caro amigo. Não imaginas o que me aconteceu.

* * *

Oi, Oi, Oi.

Já estou de férias a uma semana e meu tempo pra escrever minhas long-fics dorbrou, yay! \o/ Sim, isso pode significar que toda semana eu poste alguma coisa aqui no site. Eu disse _pode_. Nesse tempo de copa e de férias e etc e tal, pode acontecer de eu ter que viajar, ou minha família aparecer por aqui pra assistir todo mundo junto um jogo... mas farei o possível pra sempre ter tempo de atualizar isso aqui.

Bom, quanto a esse capítulo, posso dizer que foi legal de escrever também. Confesso que foi meio duro ter que "interromper" o passeio do Neji com a Tenten, mas será necessário. Logo mais vocês me entenderão.

Fiquei um pouquinho decepcionada com a quantidade de reviews, mas é o que eu digo... enquanto alguém estiver lendo, eu posto. Por isso agradeço de coração (em especial à **JULIANA RÊGO**, que finalmente parou pra deixar um review *-* man, preciso almoçar contigo mais vezes, adorei passar mais de uma hora só falando no FF, haha) a quem teve a capacidade de parar um tempinho aqui pra postar sua review.

Obrigada a todo mundo, um beijo pra quem ta lendo e até o próximo capítulo :)

* * *

**Anna Poisonself**: Como já conversamos, sim... eu fiz um trabalho sobre Potugal, mas infelizmente eu não falei sobre o Estádio do Dragão! D: Se soubesse da existência dele, com certeza teríamos falado sobre esse estádio. Em especial porque eu sei que tu gostas muito do Porto, não? (; Bem, eu não diria que os sentimentos dele e da Tenten irão "sair" muito cedo, mas sim... eles estão começando a se gostar e a mãe do Neji vai ser uma pedra no caminho deles o tempo todo. Pode-se dizer que o Hizashi vai ser muito fundamental aqui :B hm. kkk Obriigada pela review prima. Um beijo enorme :)

**jujurego**: Caiu a mão quando você deixou a review pra mim? É, acho que não :B haha. Nem acreditei que você deixou uma pra mim! Especialmente quando você disse que tava sem internet. Eu sei que você me ama u_u E claro, foi uma indireta bem direta mesmo! Uhum. Brigada Juli *-* POST MAIS UMA REVIEW PRA MIM, OK? :D

**zisis**: Olá ^^ Verdade, qualquer homem que se mostre interessado na gente é fofo. Bem, nesse capítulo eu ainda não comentei nada sobre a reunião da mãe do Neji com as mães das prováveis noras dela. Vou deixar isso pro próximo capítulo! Mas espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim. Um beijo e obrigada pela review!


	6. Capítulo 6

- Quem diria, não? O grosso, frio e sem humor Hyuuga Neji está perdidamnete apaixonado pelo empregada de seu próprio castelo! - Shikamaru riu de sua pequena piada enquanto sentava-se para encarar o amigo bem irritado. A história que acabara de ouvir lhe deixara bastante surpreso.

- Não estou apaixonado por Tenten, seu tonto - retrucou dando um tapa de leve no ombro do outro - Somente me sinto surpreso com a forma em que a tratam desde que eu fui embora. Mamãe a vem ameaçando de estar tentando algo contra nossas riquezas, nossos títulos... e o que mais importa para Tenten é saber se consegue usar as rosas para criar um colar ou não - colocou as mãos na cabeça e suspirou fundo.

Isso sim era algo que o deixava surpreso, estar desabafando seu maior problema (e o melhor de todos) pra seu amigo mais preguiçoso.

- Em teu lugar, acho que não iria me preocupar tanto. Afinal de contas, nós dois iremos assumir o trono em pouco tempo, Neji - disse voltando a se deitar e cobrindo os olhos com o braço enquanto falava - Ainda mais a mim, meu pai faleceu e preciso me tornar rei o mais rápido possível... como isto é problemático.

- Sei que tua situação é pior do que a minha, mas a passagem da coroa para mim só será feita em um mês, não posso deixar de conversar e muito menos de ver minha melhor amiga por medo do que minha mãe irá fazer! - exclamou sem conseguir mais permanecer sentado.

- Então vá em frente, ameaçe tua mãe e conviva seu romance com a empregada bonitona - gargalhou o Nara ainda com os olhos fechados. Parou ao sentir seu estômago ser comprimido pelo punho de Neji. Levantou assustado e com falta de ar - Estais louco? Não se bate em alguém que não está preparado... ai.

- Se não queres isto novamente, não insista em dizer que estou apaixonado e muito menos chame-a de _bonitona _outra vez - segurou Shikamaru pela blusa e o largou novamente sobre o banco.

Não havia ido até lá para brigar com o amigo, isso era última coisa da qual precisava. Mas não admitia que ele a cortejasse daquela forma, ainda mais depois de avisar-lhe dos problemas em que estavam metidos juntos, só não o matava logo porque precisaria do apoio de alguém, Shikamaru faria presença em sua festa de noivado porque teria que arranjar uma noiva também, ele seria bem útil.

- Espera um momento - pediu ajeitando a roupa e voltando a rir - Tu dizes o tempo inteiro que não estais apaixonado pela moça, mas quase me matas por ter elogiado-a. Hm, não leve-me a mal, meu caro amigo, - também não estou com vontade de levar outra mão tua no rosto - os sintomas estão bem claros. Sofres de algo bem comum entre os homens de hoje em dia, deves ter ouvido falar nisto.

- Do que falas? - perguntou encarando Shikamaru com curiosidade.

- Ciúmes.

A palavra era meio desconhecida por Neji, demorou alguns instantes para perceber exatamente do que ele falava. Mas lembrou-se, finalmente, de um romance que fora obrigado a ler na escola, um texto sobre Othello e Desdêmona**¹**. E o ciúme era um dos elementos mais presentes no meio de sua leitura. Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo, era óbvio que não estava sentindo ciúmes! Tenten era como uma irmã mais nova.

- Não pode ser... - falou pensando - Digo, é meio impossível, Shikamaru. Tenten é minha amiga, não posso negar-te que ela está muito bonita, com um sorriso lindo e que continua a mesma brincalhona de sempre, mas não creio que seja amor o que sinto por ela.

- Nunca se sabe, Neji - levantou-se de uma vez e apontou para dentro - Venha, vamos sair deste frio, aposto que não comestes nada até agora.

- Como adivinhastes? - Neji perguntou sorrindo.

- Estais mais branco do que o normal.

A brincadeira por conta da falta de melanina no corpo de todo o clã dos Hyuuga fez o rapaz se sentir um pouco constrangido, algo que acontecia sempre que as piadas deixavam de ser direcionadas a Naruto e voltavam a si. Mas os outros garotos não ficavam de fora. Shikamaru nunca conseguia completar suas vinte e seis horas de sono, Gaara possuía sua indecifrável tatuagem de _Amor _na testa... passavam a noite em claro nos tempo de folga dos estudos com suas brincadeiras infantis.

Por enquanto, o único que parecia ter experimentado o maior dos sentimentos descrito nas aulas, era Naruto. O garoto não conseguiu passar mais tempo longe de Hinata, depois de conhecê-la quando fora visitar o primo. Não demorou muito para os dois se casarem e começarem a governar juntos um único reino.

Neji sempre imaginava que Hinata e Naruto, em alguns anos, iriam ter problemas no relacionamento, eram totalmente diferentes. Ele era extrovertido e ela muito tímida, ele gostava de coisas que ela não gostava. O que, pelos céus, os fizeram ter tanta vontade de viver juntos?

- Vai querer comer algo, Neji? - perguntou a mãe de Shikamaru quando os dois voltaram para dentro do castelo - Parece-me bastante pálido.

Shikamaru riu descretamente, tudo o que disse foi confirmado pela mãe. Neji deu um pisão em seu pé e o rapaz se calou.

- Eu adoraria, Majestade.

Neji e Shikamaru foram acompanhando a rainha até o enorme salão onde as senhoras conversavam animadamente sobre seus filhos e filhas. Claro que a maior parte do que diziam soava como uma boa mentira, ou vais dizer que uma princesa que tinha medo de animais sabia montar em um cavalo e ganhara diversos concursos de equitação?

- Como aguentas tanta conversa fiada durante dias? Sei que, já que tens que casar-se mais cedo, tua mãe está desesperada por uma noiva, não? - disse Neji antes de dar uma mordida em seu pão.

- Sempre fui rodeado de mulheres, além do meu pai e do jardinheiro. - respondeu calmamente - Além de tudo isto, minha mãe sempre trouxe mulheres e mais mulheres para dentro de casa, às vezes para escolher-me uma esposa, às vezes para conversar... dependia do interessa que ela esbanjava durante o dia.

- Pensando melhor, eu tive mais mulheres ao meu lado do que homens. Quero dizer, além de Tenten - Shikamaru lhe lançou um olhar sacana, mas ele apenas revirou os olhos e continuou - tem a mamãe, a Hinata, a Hanabi, todas as empregadas... acho que a única vez em que realmente fiz amizades com meninos, foi quando nos conhecemos no colégio.

- Claro, foi uma mudança bem brusca - ele riu - O que achas de passar esta noite aqui? Posso mandar uma carta para Gaara e Naruto, através de um pombo, e eles aparecem amanhã.

- Uma proposta bastante tentadora - falou se levantando e seguindo para fora da cozinha com o amigo -, mas não quero e não posso arriscar a vida de Tenten. Somente Deus sabe bem o que minha mãe seria capaz de fazer enquanto eu não estou.

Sem falar mais nada, os dois chegaram ao hall de entrada onde a rainha Hyuuga estava se despedindo das novas amigas, um sorriso saltava de seu rosto e Neji sabia muito bem que era um dos mais falsos que ela sabia dar. Pelo visto a conversa não fora das melhores, quando ela o avistou, uma expressão de alívio deu lugar ao sorriso falso.

- Ah, meu filho! Estamos de partida, despeça-se de Shikamaru, a carruagem nos espera - falou esperando que um criado abrisse a porta.

- Boa sorte - disse o Nara apertando a mão de Neji.

- Irei precisar - sussurrou antes de desaparecer porta a fora.

Caminhou sob a chuva, não importava-se se aquilo o faria molhar toda a carruagem, estava se sentindo muito melhor depois de conversar com o amigo de anos e nada, nem mesmo as reclamções da rainha, o fariam desperdiçar a pouca felicidade que sentia depois de cancelar seu encontro com Tenten.

xx

As portas do castelo foram abertas para receber a rainha e o príncipe que retornavam de seu curto passeio. O castelo parecia estar vazio, nem um tipo de barulho podia ser ouvido, a não ser o de panelas, vozes e tudo o mais que vinha da cozinha. As servas preparavam o almoço arduamente, o rei lhes avisara que seria um final de manhã especial para a família e desejava que a comida estivesse impecável.

Neji começou a se dirigir para o local, queria ver e falar com Tenten, combinar um novo horário ou talvez mudar o dia de seu passeio, não queria deixar de levá-la àquele lugar tão especial. Mas sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e a voz de sua mãe:

- Não ouse procurá-la! - alertou com o semblante sério e com um tom que com certeza assustaria o mais valente dos soldados do reino, mas não o filho dos Hyuuga que revirou os olhos e retirou a mão, quando estava prestes a retrucar, ela voltou a ameaçá-lo: - Eu lhe ordeno que, pelo menos agora, tenha um pouco de descência e me siga até o escritório de teu pai, precisamos tratar de assuntos sérios contigo.

- Sobre o que querem conversar comigo? - perguntou confuso, não lembrava de nada mais importante no momento do que sua festa de noivado, e ainda faltava muito tempo para que preocupasse-se com isto agora.

- Apenas me acompanhe, Neji - pediu virando-se e caminhando em direção à escada.

O rapaz pensou duas vezes, queria muito resolver seu problema do passeio porque esperara a noite toda por aquilo. Mas por outro lado, se até seu pai parecia querer conversar sobre algo sério talvez fosse algo sério. Somente pensava naquilo pois sua mãe sempre dizia querer falar-lhe sobre coisas importantes e no fim das contas não era nada demais.

Suspirando fundo, ele fez todo o caminho que a rainha fizera e seguiu para o segundo andar do castelo onde seus pais provavelmente o esperavam dentro do escritório. Um pouco de frio passou por sua espinha ao pensar que o assunto estivesse relacionado ao reino! Apesar de ter se preparado durante anos para assumir o trono, sentia-se inseguro. Temia não conseguir fazer o certo ou mesmo de deixar o poder subir-lhe a cabeça como acontecera com um antigo rei quando era pequeno.

Não o conhecia muito bem, seu nome era engraçado, talvez o já tivera visto umas duas ou três vezes... Orochimaru.

Deu duas batidas de leve na porta de madeira e depois de escutar a permissão de seu pai, a abriu. Encontrou o último sentado em sua cadeira mais confortável na mesa, segurava um copo de vinho e o tomava apreciando o gosto da bebida. Neji preocupou-se por alguns instantes, na noite passada seu pai não se dera muito bem com o vinho, mas resolveu deixá-lo em paz, ele era muito mais divertido quando estava prestes a ficar bêbado.

- E então, o que querem com minha pessoa? - perguntou sorrindo ironicamente enquanto se escorava na porta.

- Filho... - começou o rei, abandonando o copo ao seu lado - não irei prendê-lo aqui por muito tempo, sei que estais ansioso para falar com sua amiga... calada, querida! - completou rápido ao ver que a esposa iria dar sua opinião quanto ao assunto - Mas preciso que me ouças atentamente, prometa-me que não irás interromper até que eu termine o que tenho a dizer.

- Tem minha palavra, pai - respondeu começando a se preocupar, a seriedade das palavras o assustavam.

- Certo - levantou-se e andou pelo recinto até aproximar-se do filho. Colocou suas mãos no ombro do rapaz e o levou consigo até a sacada do cômodo, sabia que o mais novo adorava aquilo tanto quanto ele adorava - Na tua idade, eu me sentia aterrorizado ao pensar na simples possibilidade de governar um reino tão imenso quanto o nosso.

Neji engoliu em seco, ele estava conversando sobre o reino, talvez estivesse tentando chegar na parte mais complicada de toda aquela história de noivado.

- Mas com o passar do tempo - continuou o Hizashi - fui percebendo que tudo tem um jeito. Tudo tem uma solução. Ainda mais quando se faz algo com dedicação, esforço e principalmente... amor.

A palavra despertou um certo estalo em Neji, era a segunda vez que alguém conversava sobre isso com ele naquele dia. Claro que desta vez o rumo parecia estar direcionado a outro ponto do assunto, Shikamaru dera mais destaque à questão do ciúmes - que ele não tinha - em relação à Tenten, já seu pai parecia mais falar sobre suas opções de princesa como noiva.

- Amor? - repetiu sentindo seu coração dar um pulo e seu estômago embrulhar - Quando falas de amor... trata-se de amor ao que fazemos para com o reino, estou certo?

O rei deu uma risada gostosa e divertida, também sentia este tipo de confusão quando era mais novo. Só não esperava que Neji, depois de reencontrar Tenten ainda tivesse dúvidas do que estava acontecendo.

- Temo que não, filho - sorriu e apontou com o queixo para o jardim, onde a moça mais bela do castelo colhia mais algumas de suas flores - Algo diz-me que não entendes o verdadeiro significado de se ter uma esposa! Por acaso já paraste para pensar o porquê da extrema necessidade de ser coroado logo após o casamento? Ou mesmo o porquê de ser obrigado a passar o resto de sua vida ao lado de uma mulher?

- Na verdade não - fez uma careta, mas não tirou seus olhos do chão, segurou-se para não gritar e chamar a atenção de Tenten no jardim, estava louco para falar com ela. - Mas agora que falastes disto, aonde queres chegar?

- Quero chegar na parte em que estais mais pressionado a decidir! Quando conheci tua mãe, podes não acreditar, mas perto dela nada mais parecia existir, não demorou muito para que eu percebesse que havia me apaixonado pela primeira vez. Ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já vira e tive sorte de nossos pais nos permitirem chegar ao altar. - quando Neji o lançou um olhar questionardor, ele completou: - Ela estava prometida a um outro homem.

- Então estais a me dizer que eu devo _mesmo _ter minha resposta no dia de minha festa de noivado? Devo-lhes apresentar uma noiva, sem mais nem menos? - estremeceu só de pensar naquela possibilidade.

- Sim, mas... não terás grandes problemas - piscou o olho intencionalmente e fez gestos para o jardim. O rapaz ruborizou ao entender, finalmente, o que o pai falava.

- Oh, não, Tenten é apenas uma...

- Guarde esta ladainha para tua mãe, garoto. Não enganas a mim! - o rei retornou ao recinto e voltou para a sacada segurando o copo cheio de vinho, deu um imenso gole e depois falou - Nunca serás nada nesta vida se não tiver uma esposa, alguém que realmente ame. Muitas vezes, precisamos de opiniões femininas e mais delicadas na hora de resolver um problema. Acredite, elas são mais poderosas do que aparentam.

- Mas afinal, pai, qual o objetivo desta conversa? Eu já sei que devo escolher uma noiva.

- Meu único pedido é que escolhas alguém que realmente ames, que não cases pro pessão de tua mãe ou mesmo minha, falamos e vamos atrás de princesas para tentar encontrar alguém que lhe agrade. Tem que ser uma mulher bonita, elegante, doce...

- O que não é o casa da mamãe, não é? - riu com o que disse e temeu por segundos que levasse uma bronca do pai, mas o mesmo só o acompanhou na brincadeira.

- Devo confessar que ela está muito mais rabugenta do que antes, haha - bebeu mais do vinho, mas não pôde concluir pois o copo foi retirado de sua mão - O que pensas que estais fazendo? - reclamou com a esposa.

- O almoço está servido, não devias deixar teu pai beber demasiada quantidade de álcool a esta hora do dia, Neji - pestanejou, escutara boa parte do fim da conversa e sentia-se um pouco magoada com os dois.

- Tanto faz - respondeu o garoto saindo do quarto e indo em direção ao andar de baixo.

* * *

**¹**: Peça de Shakespeare que conta sobre a história de Othello e Desdêmona, os dois se casam e vivem felizes, até que um mau-caráter que tinha inveja de Othello forja uma infidelidade de Desdêmona e Othello a mata, estrangulando-a até a morte! Tudo por ciúmes! Hehe.

Olá minhas girls lindas e maravilhosas (:

E aí, como estão de férias? Viajando muito? Ahn, minhas férias poderiam ser melhores, mas acho que não tenho do que reclamar. Bem, eu sei que já passou do tempo, mas ainda não comentei nada sobre isso aqui: O Brasil perdeu a copa, a Espanha ganhou... o que me consola é saber que o Maradona perdeu e por muito mais pontos u_u oh yeah.

O capítulo de hoje foi mais conversação do que ação, né? Mas calma que, - pelo menos eu acho né? - no próximo é bem capaz de rolar alguma coisa mais legal.

Mandem mais revieeeeews, eu preciso ser feliz! D: Sigam o exemplo da **Juju-Rêgo-Chan **(saudades suas *-* nem pergunta sobre aquele sonho, ok? haha) e larguem de ser leitoras fantasmas e me mandem as reviews!

Tia Bia ama muito vocês. :*

* * *

**Fer Uchiha**: Haha, obrigada pelos elogios, realmente a mãe do Neji não presta não é? Bem, a Tenten vai ser bem legal de explorar, afinal ela vai começar a aprender sobre sentimentos novos e coisa e tal. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! um beijo.

**Juliana**: QUE RIDÍCULA! SUA MÃO NÃO MACHUCOU QUE EU LHE CONHEÇO xP Pelo menos você realmente ta mandando reviews, eu deveria me sentir privilegiada, tu só comenta nas MINHAS histórias, né? *o* haha. E ta, eu te amo também. Vamo combinar de ir pro shopping em uma aula vaga qualquer... vai ser bem legal. BEIJO!

**zisis**: Obrigada pelos elogios [2] he, ah, claro já disse que a mãe do Neji é isso sim, mas pode dizer quantas vezes quiser, ela é mesmo u_u Olha, quanto aos amigos do Neji aparecerem e tal, eu posso até ver se os coloco para aparecer na festa de noivado do Neji, mas não é de certeza. Prometo pensar bastante no assunto! Um beijo.

**Anna Poisonself**: Ok, confesso que eu queria muito ter respondido à essa sua review, porque Portugal perdeu logo nas oitavas e o Brasil chegou, pelo menos, nas quartas. Mas tudo bem, tudo bem... eu lhe perdoo, hehe. Obrigada mesmo assim, priminha! (: beijos.

* * *

**SE ME MANDAR UMA REVIEW, GANHA UM DOCE *O***


	7. Capítulo 7

Seus olhos percorreram por todos os lugares do hall de entrada, mas ela não estava lá. Imaginou que estivesse cuidando da comida na cozinha e preferiu não perturbá-la durante o trabalho. Apesar de abominar completamente a ideia de sua mãe de que o lugar da garota era limpando os móveis, sabia que era a única coisa que permitia que Tenten tivesse um lugar para dormir e comer. Desejava poder fazer mais pela amiga e por isso só respirou fundo, criando um escudo de proteção contra sua mãe e foi caminhando atrás dos pais para a sala onde as refeições eram servidas.

O banquete não havia sido servido ainda e sentou-se antes que alguém pudesse lhe chamar a atenção, não havia dormido direito à noite e isso lhe preocupava porque permanecia com o plano de sair à tarde com Tenten para passear e levá-la para o lugar tão especial que fizera parte da infância dos dois. Sorriu só por imaginar as expressões alegres que ela faria ao se dar conta da surpresa.

Infelizmente, sua mãe percebeu o sorriso.

- No que estais pensando, Neji? - perguntou com o ar indiferente de sempre enquanto ajeitava o garfo e a faca de ouro que estavam ao lado de seu prato.

- Em nada, mamãe - respondeu voltando a se irritar, era incrível como só o fato de ouvir a voz ignorante daquela mulher conseguia deixá-lo tão raivoso em questão de segundos - Papai, - chamou o Hyuuga mais velho tentando mudar o mais rápido possível de assunto e ignorar sua mãe - quando faremos aquela caminhada pela vila que me prometeste pelas cartas antes de eu retornar?

- Claro, filho. Não sei se será uma boa hora para ti, acabaste de chegar e algo me diz que preferes aproveitar o tempo livre que te restas até receber a coroa! - riu da própria piada acompanhado de um sorriso torto do rapaz. Olhou para a esposa que não havia se alterado. Sua expressão era de repulsa e desgosto, será que aquela mulher nunca iria aprender a ser um pouco mais flexível? - E então, Neji, o que pretendes fazer hoje?

- Estou pensando em cavalgar, papai. Tenho muita saudade disto, só cavalgávamos em arenas muito pequenas e sem nenhuma vista bela como a nossa. Além do mais, estou precisando respirar um pouco de ar puro - direcionou sua mensagem especialmente para a surpresa que estava reservando, sabia que seu pai entenderia perfeitamente se contasse das surpresas, mas temia que sua mãe não o fizesse.

- Isto sim é uma boa ideia. Vá em frente, rapaz. E divirta-se no teu...

O rei foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta. Os servos começaram a entrar e servir a comida para os três membros da família real. Enquanto as Majestades serviam-se e começassem a mastigar os alimentos, o príncipe mantinha seus olhos o tempo todo na porta, esperando que Tenten aparecesse a qualquer segundo, queria convidá-la para sair. Porém, a menina não apareceu.

Percebeu uma garota com o cabelo preso de forma superestranha, - sua mãe costumava dizer que era a moda entre as plebeias da vila, mas como sempre, os comentários da rainha sempre foram dispensáveis - lembrava-se de já ter visto Tenten conversar com ela e parou-a, segurando-a pelo pulso. A moça esbugalhou os olhos, mas não gritou e isso o deixou contente, ninguém os notara ainda.

- Vossa Alteza? - ela perguntou assustada.

- Aonde está Tenten? Preciso muito vê-la agora e pensei que ela vinhesse servir o almoço - enrugou a testa esperando que a garota notasse seu pequeno desespero crescendo.

- Oh, ela está no jardim, cuidando de algumas flores - para distrair, Temari serviu um pouco da comida que trazia no prato do rapaz - Aparentemente Tenten queria fazer algo que a distraísse um pouco, parecia-me meio pálida hoje de manhã.

Sem esperar por mais nada, Neji saltou de sua cadeira e gritou um _"Com lincença" _ao sair pela porta. Precisava ver sua amiga de novo. Sentia-se tão bem ao seu lado e também sabia que ela estava chateada por ter seu passeio e sua surpresa cancelados por conta da rainha. Além de ter sido maltratada pela sua própria mãe. Balançou a cabeça enquanto corria para o lado de fora, a última coisa de que precisava no momento eram as imagens horríveis que presenciara na cozinha de manhã.

Encontrou-a sentada em um pedaço de tronco caído no chão, o mesmo que usavam para brincar às vezes. Sua cabeça estava abaixada e ela cantarolava baixinho, enquanto juntava várias flores coloridas e pequenas para formar um enorme buquê. Sorria de orelha a orelha apesar de realmente parecer um pouco pálido. Assustou-se ao se aproximar e vê-la soltar um grito.

- Neji! - exclamou colocando a mão no peito - Me pregaste um susto! Não apareça assim de repente, sabes que pode acabar machucando alguém de verdade.

- Perdão, Tenten - sentou-se ao lado da garota, no tronco, e ficou observando os movimentos que a mão dela faziam. Eram engenhosas, e ao mesmo tempo cuidadosas. - Por que não estais servindo o almoço como todas as outras?

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje, - respondeu sem demorar. Sabia que em Neji poderiar confiar com os olhos fechados - depois que saíste com tua mãe passei o resto da manhã deitada. Não sei bem o que me deu!

- Mas estais melhor agora, não está? - segurou as mãos geladas dela contra as suas, esfregando-as de leve, parecia até que Tenten estava quase desmaiando.

- Estou, sim - disse animada e sorrindo - E então, por que o importante príncipe Hyuuga faz ao meu lado em vez de estar se alimentando devidamente junto de seus pais?

Ele não pode deixar de rir. Tenten sempre fora engraçada e muitas vezes utilizava esse seu pequeno talento para jogar contra ele, na maioria das vezes isto acontecia quando brigavam um com o outro por coisas banais ou até mesmo quando só estavam se alfinetando, por diversão. A garota encarou-o esperando pela resposta que estava demorando a vir.

- Não estou com tanta fome assim, acabei de retornar da casa dos Nara e comi algo por lá. O que me preocupa é a ti, não lembro de ver a senhorita tomar café-da-manhã hoje, e se foste direto para o quarto descansar quando saí é sinal de que também não comeste.

- Por que tu precisas sempre ser o mais inteligente? Até parece que Deus resolveu dar-te todas as informações do mundo e só deixou as flores para mim - revirou os olhos, apesar de toda sua reclamação não passar de mais uma brincadeira, havia uma dose de verdade na reclamação. E Neji percebeu.

- Não devias estar reclamando tanto assim, teu dom é algo que poucos possuem. E antes que esta conversa não acabe, quero que venha comigo. Vamos fazer aquele passeio que prometi a ti ontem - levantou-se e estendeu uma mão para que ela segurasse.

- Agora? - perguntou confusa.

- _Agora._

xx

Era por isso que gostava tanto da flora e da fauna de seu país: estava em constante mudança. Nunca era a mesma coisa, hoje uma árvore linda e florida poderia estar em pé bem na sua frente, mas amanhã ela poderá estar sem suas folhas, indicando o final do verão e a aproximidade do inverno. Percebeu que sua pequena filosofia de vida estava correta. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de andar por uma trilha de terra que as chuvas da época deixaram no chão e que o levavam direto até o riacho. Agora, não havia mais essa trilha, estava tudo coberto pelas plantas.

Por isso foi necessário que ele se concentrasse muito, tentando se situar. Até pediria para Tenten guiá-lo, mas isso com certeza estragaria toda a surpresa. E quem sabe quantas vezes mais ela vinhera depois que ele fora estudar fora? Haviam prometido um ao outro que aquele seria o lugar deles. Só deles. Nunca - pelo menos _ele _nunca o fizera - contaram a ninguém e aparentemente o lugar parecia ser inabitado por outros seres humanos. O que o tornava ainda mais especial.

Parou na metade do caminho, já podia começar a reconhecer a parte do bosque onde as árvores se afastavam até chegarem no leito da água, até mesmo conseguia escutar o barulho da mesma correndo e preocupou-se que sua amiga identificassem aonde estavam indo. Por isso, virou-se na direção dela e colocou as mãos para trás. Tenten ergueu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Por que paramos? - perguntou a moça.

- Bem, pode-se dizer que, já que estamos falando de uma surpresa, seria mais emocionante se eu vendasse teus olhos! - colocou as mãos no bolso e tirou de lá um lenço branco, vinha com o _H _bem bordado em azul do clã Hyuuga e um _N _da mesma forma ao lado. Tenten já vira vários feito aquele, todos os membros utilizavam! Aparentemente, eles ganhavam assim que nasciam.

O rapaz sorriu enquanto via os olhos dela brilharem alegres.

- Hm, claro que tu só precisas usar se quiser. Se preferi, poderemos continuar com a nossa caminhada até a surpresa, sem o menor problema - disse preocupado que ela não estivesse muito animada com sua ideia.

- Não, não. Está tudo bem. Eu prefiro do jeito mais emocionante... - respondeu ficando de costas para Neji e esperando que ele tampasse seus olhos. Assim que o contato de sua pele com o objeto foi feito e ficou bem preso na parte de trás de sua cabeça, ela se virou e tateou o ar em busca das mãos do amigo.

Sentiu-o em um lugar bem mais... inesperado. As mãos quentes e fortes do príncipe estavam ao redor de sua cintura, talvez ele nem estivesse fazendo aquilo de propósito, talvez fosse por estinto, mas as bochechas de Tenten ficaram automaticamente vermelhas, sua barriga parecia ter virado cativeiro de borboletas, fazendo-a sentir um frio enorme no ventre. Sorriu de leve imaginando o quanto aquela sensação era maravilhosa.

Ser guiada por Neji foi uma experiência um tanto divertida. Ele sussurrava algumas coisas em seu ouvido, pedindo que fosse para a direita ou para a esquerda, pedia também para esperar que ele passasse primeiro na frente e então ele a carregava no colo até conseguir caminhar sozinha novamente. O tempo que passaram nesse meio termo, com o ritmo mais lento por conta dos olhos vendados dela, pareceu demorar várias horas. Chegando perto do final, Tenten começou a se sentir um pouco entediada. Estava sentindo seus pés começarem a reclamar e temia que bolhas se formassem neles.

Foi então que Neji parou repentinamente, segurando-a outra vez na cintura para que não caísse. Logo depois, ele falou:

- Já chegamos. Pode abrir os olhos!

Só naquele momento percebeu que estava com os olhos livres da pequena bandana improvisada. Demorou alguns segundos para conseguir se acostumar com a claridade. Assim que suas pupilas dilataram-se e focalizaram a imagem, o queixo da garota foi ao chão!

Não podia ser verdade! Fazia tantos anos que não aparecia por lá... a última vez que vinhera fora na última semana de Neji no castelo antes de ir para a escola. A enorme cachoeira dava o ar de sua graça e caía bem perto de onde eles estavam, sentir as gotas geladas caírem por sobre sua pele era uma sensação muito gostosa. O riacho corria suavemente, levando folhas que caíam das árvores próximas e alguns peixinhos nadavam perto da borda. Mas o que realmente importava estava intacto.

- Meu Senhor! - sussurrou assustada levando a mão até a boca e esbugalhando os olhos - Neji... como isto é possível?

O rapaz seguiu seu olhar e entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Bem na frente do casal estava a enorme Gruta do _B_. Utilizavam aquela caverna quando pequenos para se refugiar da chuva ou para brincar, eles mesmo escolheram o nome do lugar por conta do nome dado à genética específica do clã Hyuuga. Tenten nunca entendera muito bem, mas diziam que os olhos brancos e os cabelos pretos e lisos eram devido ao _Byakugan. _E ela não pensara em nome melhor para seu lugar especial com Neji, na época.

- Creio que o tempo não consegue desgastar este lugar. É meio que mágico, não concorda? - ela só balançou a cabeça em afirmação - Nunca ouviste o ditado _"Água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura"_?

- Não. O que significa? - perguntou olhando para trás encarando o príncipe.

- Bem... ignore-a, não é tão importante assim! Vamos lá, vamos ver se nossos nomes continuam cravados nas paredes - e era verdade. Apesar de nunca terem sido permitidos utilizarem objetos cortantes quando mais novos, os dois sempre deram um jeito de pegar as espadas dos guardas ou até mesmo uma que o rei escondia em seus pertences e as levavam para a Gruta do _B. _Lá, riscavam seus nomes, iniciais, desenhavam quase como os homens das cavernas**¹** que Neji vira em alguns livros da biblioteca.

O caminho até alcançarem a gruta foi meio difícil. Estavam cercados por pedras - algumas bem escorregadias - e a cada passo que davam elas iam diminuindo de tamanho. Anos antes isso não era problema, afinal, duas crianças não se importavam em se molhar um pouco e era divertido nadar até chegar no outro lado do riacho, mas agora a situação era completamente diferente e depois da reclamação da rainha por ver Tenten chegar molhada com Neji, a garota não arriscaria cometer o erro outra vez.

- O que faremos agora? - disse ansiosa mal se contendo, estava louca para entrar no seu cantinho de novo - O caminho que nos resta é muito estreito.

- Algo me diz que não queres dar um mergulho, estou certo?

- Sim.

- Acho que a única opção que nos resta é ir pelas árvores - continuou caminhando na direção de uma dela e tentando escalá-la.

Tenten ficou com uma expressão indignada em seu rosto. Neji só poderia estar ficando louco, não havia perigo de vê-la saltitar por entre as árvores só para alcançar uma gruta há alguns metros de distância. Sem falar que não era boa com este tipo de coisa, além do problema de estar usando um vestido e da altura ser imensa.

- Neji! - gritou formando um círculo com as mãos ao redor da boca - Desça já daí! Podemos retornar aqui outro dia, não é nada demais.

- Não mesmo! - ele gritou de volta sorrindo enquanto calculava a distância para pular de um galho a outro - Vamos, Tenten, não é tão difícil.

Claro que não era difícil... para ele. Sabia que estava acostumado, ouvira dizer que os homens, nas escolas, tinham aulas todos os dias de escalação onde aprendiam a fortalecer os músculos e a ficar mais forte, cavalgando e lutando com espadas pesadas. Se vendo sem saída, a gaota tomou uma decisão difícil: jogou sem corpo contra a água do riacho e esperou para o impacto. Quando ele veio, parecia que estava sendo arrastada para um imenso buraco negro de neve. A temperatura estava tão gelada que começou a se preocupar com a possibilidade de hipotermia.

Subiu até a superfície e respirou fundo, alcançou um pedaço de raiz de alguma árvore, nas pedras próximas à gruta e ficou se segurando ali. Procurou com os olhos por Neji, mas não encontrou. Felizmente, em alguns segundos, algo forte e quente agarrou-a pelos braços e ela subiu rápido para a margem do riacho.

- Você está bem? - a voz grossa que a fazia estremecer apareceu no pé de seu ouvido.

- Estou... - tossiu um pouco cuspindo um pouco de água - Obrigada...

Quando ela conseguiu se manter estável, os dois ficaram de pé e encararam a entrada da gruta. Como sempre, trazia aquele belo efeito de que era totalmente escura para quem a visse de fora e tão clara quanto o bosque para quem estava dentro. Segurando a mão um do outro, os dois entraram cautelosamente e foram atrás dos seus nomes encravados. Ficariam felizes ao perceber que ainda estavam ali, um pouco apagados, mas permaneciam firme e forte.

- Uau - Tenten sussurrou - Não me lembrava mais deste lugar - ela passava a mão pelos contornos que a espada fizera na pedra, lembrando-se das risadas que davam juntos só de imaginar o que os guardas estariam pensando ao perceberem que seus objetos mais preciosos haviam sumido.

- É, nem eu - quando escutou o amigo responder, a garota virou para encará-lo. Diferente dela, Neji não se preocupava em olhar os desenhos e os nomes escritos e sim em olhar para _ela_?

Tenten balançou a cabeça afastando este pensamento impróprio e voltou sua atenção às marcas na pedra. Foi então que um vento forte passou por eles e ela estremeceu de frio, ainda estava toda molhada e a situação para ela era pior. Gemeu um pouco e se abraçou para tentar esquentar.

- Tenten! - Neji gritou assustado - Seus lábios estão roxos de frio.

- N-Não, é impr-pressão sua - ela tentava ser forte, mas tremia demais a ponto de começar a sentir dor.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o príncipe começou a tirar o colete. Logo em seguida, desabotoou sua camisa de seda branca e jogou-a de lado, expondo seu peitoral muito bem definido. A jovem ruborizou automaticamente e sentiu que sua tremedeira havia aumentado, perguntou-se o que ele estava pensando em fazer quando Neji veio em sua direção e a abraçou.

* * *

**¹**: Ta, eu não sei se nessa época já se sabia da existência dos homens das cavernas, mas a gente finge que sabiam, ok? rs

E olá pra quem ainda lê minha fic e se mantêm fiel durante tanto tempo *-* Como vão minhas queridas leitoras? Espero que bem. Sei que tô demorando um pouco mais pra postar, mas é que a minha vida é daquelas bem ocupada e eu mal tenho tempo de para em casa pra respirar, e quando eu paro é pra dormir x) hehe. Mas o importante mesmo é que eu apareci, né? Yay me! \o/

Quanto ao capítulo... só posso dizer que a ideia do Neji ficar sem camisa e agarrar a Tenten - não literalmente - veio do nada, e eu não sei por que mas me lembrei de algo muito engraçado que a **Juliana-Rêgo-Chan **me contou, ela disse que viu um episódio do Naruto onde o Neji passa a mal na bunda da nossa mestre das armas... é, bem tenso.

Obrigada a todo mundo que me mandou uma reviewzinha no último capítulo, fiquei muito feliz!

Acho que é só isso... mandem reviews para esta pobre alma aqui, por favor! Beijos beijos.

* * *

**Feer Uchiha**: Que bom que gostou do capítulo *-* Espero que tenha gostado deste aqui também, beeeeijos.

**Juliana Rêgo**: Não sou obcecada por você... é que aquela conversa que tivemos me inspirou muito, cara. E depois da ideia da feira de cosplay eu pirei, sabe? E você devia se sentir privilegiada mocinha. Mas eu juro que dessa vez não tive culpa, eu PRECISAVA contar para o mundo sobre o vídeo do Neji tarando a Tenten, e precisei avisar de QUEM eu ouvi essa safadeza u_u sacô? hahaha (não me bate) beijo beijo.

**Rebeca McDonald**: HE, e eu amo a sua também, é muito meiga *o* Tô esperando atualização dela, ein? Beijos, minha linda.

**zisis**: Ah, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Hm, a mãe dele vai ser muuuuuito chata durante a fic, sabe? Você é a primeira que diz que gostou dela kkkk Bem, eu ainda não sei direito sobre essa história do noivado e se eu vou usá-los nessa festa, mas qualquer coisa, eu aviso. Beijos.


	8. Capítulo 8

Eram muito definidos. Definidos, fortes, quentes. Quentes do mesmo jeito que ficava quando o brilho dos orbes pérolas a atingiam. Eram intensos também, as correntes elétricas passando por cada ponto de seu corpo provavam isso. Não conseguiu respirar por um tempo, presa naquela sensação maravilhosa e estonteante, fechou os olhos para conseguir apreciá-lo por mais um tempo.

Estavam parados há alguns minutos junto das pedras escuras e frias da Gruta do _B_. e não era isso que deixava Tenten assustada, era o fato de estar em um contato íntimo demais com o seu melhor amigo, futuro rei do reino Hyuuga. Sentia-se como uma daquelas mulheres sem fé que passavam o resto da vida levantando a barra de seus vestidos para os homens em cabarés espalhados pela vila. Sentia-se suja, sentia-se como se traísse alguém... Mas era uma sensação tão boa que não conseguia mover um único dedo.

Com o passar do tempo, conseguiu acostumar-se com a aproximação e abriu os olhos, pensando nas palavras certas que deveria utilizar ao dizer que não era bom para nenhum dos dois ficar daquele modo. Seus lábios agora pareciam estar ganhando a cor rosada de volta e sentia suas bochechas retornarem ao tom vermelho, piorando mais devido ao toque do peitoral masculino à sua frente. Os braços estavam esticados ao lado do corpo, não queria se obrigar a fazer algo de se arrependeria depois... Como corresponder ao abraço.

Retirou sua cabeça de cima dos ombros do rapaz e preparou-se para falar quando ele a encarou novamente; eram aqueles olhos, aqueles belos poços profundos que a deixavam tonta todas as vezes, que lhe provocavam arrepios... Agora não eram nada em comparação ao toque das mãos grandes e fortes de Neji que caminhavam por suas costas e braços, em atrito com a roupa molhada para aquecê-la ainda mais.

- Por Deus, Tenten, o que estava passando pela tua cabeça? - o tom sério e meio autoritário não interrompeu as sensações extraordinárias que sentia. Mal conseguiu forçar sua boca a se mover e pronunciar palavras.

- Neji... - gemeu fechando os olhos de novo e sentindo-se fraca demais, não sabia se era algum princípio de hipotermia ou reações por conta da aproximação do príncipe e seu corpo muito bem desenhado.

A escuridão ameaçou tomar conta de si quando despencou a cabeça para trás, Tenten entrava em desespero por não saber o que fazer naquele momento. Não estava entendo mais nada e o mais estranho era que só pelo fato de estar com Neji ao seu lado já se sentia melhor, segura... Se estivesse morrendo não se importava, com o companheiro de infância lhe abraçando e lhe esquentando nada de ruim poderia acontecer.

Adormeceu segundos depois, permanecendo mole nos braços do rapaz e o deixando desesperado.

- Meu Deus - murmurou sozinho com o corpo quase sem vida de Tenten - Preciso que aguente firme, Tenten.

Mesmo ciente de a garota não o escutava, lhe fazia bem imaginar que - apesar do estado de inconsciência - ela ainda o escutava, ainda estava presente ali e que tudo daria certo!

Passou correndo pela caverna, abandonando os desenhos que fizeram anos atrás, e parou por alguns minutos na boca da caverna para analisar e decidir qual seria a melhor forma de voltar para o outro lado do rio e chegar ao castelo sem ter que submeter a garota a outro banho gelado. Quase entrara em pânico ao não achar nem um tipo de cipó ou galho que o ajudasse.

Olhou para cima orando rapidamente para que algum tipo de luz o guiasse de volta para casa, sua família não era das mais religiosas, porém ele estudara Teologia por alguns meses e ficara fascinado com as descobertas das crenças cristãs. Não fazia ideia se estava rezando corretamente, mas naquele momento o que pudesse fazer já era suficiente.

Tocou com uma das mãos o rosto sem cor de Tenten e percebeu que estava ficando fria a cada segundo que passava. Ela não resistiria se continuasse ali, sem atendimentos médicos e sem estar em um local quente.

Neji, sem aguentar ver o sofrimento da amiga, colocou-a delicadamente ao chão da caverna e virou-se para trás. Pulou e tentou agarrar qualquer tipo de raíz ou tronco que estivesse por ali e o ajudasse a subir; continuou com o movimento incansáveis vezes até que finalmente desistisse da ideia.

Estava perdendo as esperanças, chegara até o outro lado pelas árvores, mas não conseguiria passar por este trajeto com Tenten em seus braços, os dois correriam risco de vida se ele o tentasse. Passar pela cachoeira estava completamente fora de cogitação e ele não encontrara nenhuma outra saída para os dois.

Resolveu continuar com seu plano inicial: abaixou-se e sentou-se encostado à parede da caverna com o corpo da jovem sobre o seu, desmaiada, abraçou-a o máximo que pôde e movimentou as mãos para cima e para baixo, torcendo que o atrito trouxesse um pouco de conforto ao organismo dela. Infelizmente, passar mais dez minutos daquele modo não parecia resolver o problema, e a temperatura de Tenten diminuía.

Talvez aquilo fosse o destino, talvez ela simplesmente morreria em seus braços... E a culpa seria toda dele.

- Perdoe-me... - sussurrou no ouvido da moça inúmeras vezes, quase a ponto de chorar - Perdoe-me, Tenten.

Irritado consigo mesmo, bateu a cabeça na parede atrás de si duas vezes, preferia sofrer com a dor do que demonstrar fraqueza derramando lágrimas. Não importava se estava sozinho ou não, um príncipe nunca deveria manter hábitos tão deploráveis.

Mas vê-la desfalecendo e sem poder fazer nada para acabar com aquele sofrimento era a mesma sensação ruim de quando se acha que há mais um degrau para pisar, mas na verdade não há nada... A queda pode ser longa e o susto momentâneo às vezes dura mais do que deveria. Neji queria que acabasse logo, que ele fosse embora ao invés dela, que ele estivesse sofrendo ao invés dela...

E ele nunca havia ficado tão feliz por ouvir o som dos cascos de um cavalo bater com força e rapidez pelo chão do bosque, ao redor da cachoeira, a uma boa velocidade.

Ergueu a cabeça com o cenho franzido, procurando com os olhos o menor sinal de movimento entre as plantas que denunciasse que o barulho era real e que realmente havia alguém passando por perto.

Colocando Tenten no chão mais uma vez e depositando um beijo rápido em sua testa, ele sorriu e novamente se pôs na boca da caverna. Ao notar vestes coloridas passarem correndo pela vegetação, abriu os braços balançando-os e gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões:

- Ajudem-me! Por favor, há uma jovem desmaiada! - notou que o cavaleiro fizera o cavalo parar quase que bruscamente, talvez não houvesse entendido o que ele dissera, mas com certeza ouvira algo e isto chamara sua atenção.

Segundos depois, a pessoa descera do animal e o colocara próximo à alguma árvore. Acalmou o seu cavalo e depois iniciou sua busca pela voz que o chamava em desespero.

Neji estava ficando cada vez mais animado, tudo parecia está finalmente entrando nos eixos e Tenten conseguiria chegar viva ao castelo. Quando o forasteiro passou pelo mato e arbustos e mostrou seu rosto, foi ainda melhor do que podia imaginar:

- O que fazes aqui, Hyuuga? - Shikamaru saltou para uma pedra próxima à água corrente - Não creio que o tão poderoso príncipe Neji esteja preso em uma simples caverna.

O riso e o tom de brincadeira do Nara sumiram instantaneamente quando Neji deu um passo para o lado revelando o corpo da jovem serva de seu castelo. Ele levou um pequeno susto e começou a travessia, fazendo o mesmo trajeto que o outro príncipe fizera para chegar ao outro lado. Assim que os dois se encontraram, apertaram as mãos e Neji não conseguiu esconder o alívio que sentia.

- Obrigado por resolver cavalgar agora - deu tapinhas rápidos e abaixou-se para segurar o corpo de Tenten em seus braços mais uma vez - Precisamos descobrir um modo de ajudá-la atravessar o rio. Já passei vários minutos ponderando o que...

- Tenhas calma, Neji! - pediu o Nara coçando o queixo e analisando cada detalhe da cachoeira e do relevo à sua volta. Sorriu e relaxou ao perceber que conseguira achar uma saída - Podes me agradecer mais tarde, de preferência com uma bela garrafa de vinho.

- Sabes o que fazer?

- Sei... Lembre-se do que nos foi ensinado. Para tudo há uma solução.

xx

Estava escuro, mais escuro do que poderia lembrar. Não sabia se já havia morrido ou se apenas continuava desmaiada. O mais estranho de tudo era que só começara a raciocionar naquele instante, aos poucos começou a ouvir sons, sons que aparentavam ser móveis arrastados, xícaras batendo uma na outra, vozes que falavam freneticamente, mas que ela não conseguia decifrar o que realmente diziam e por fim sentiu algo tocar seu rosto de leve.

A sensação era boa, na verdade, _muito _boa. Ajudava-lhe a ficar aquecida e o torpor que antes dominava seu corpo estava sumindo, conseguiu mexer os pés e logo em seguida os dedos das mãos. Não pôde controlar um sorriso tímido quando a sensação pareceu-lhe familiar, mas mesmo assim não conseguia identificar de onde a conhecia.

As vozes começaram a ficar mais nítidas, e uma delas - pôde notar - pertencia a uma mulher, com timbre firme e falando alto demais. Reclamava de alguma coisa e passara tanto tempo falando que parecia estar apenas reclamando da vida para si mesma, porém um tempo depois um homem se fez presente aumentando sua própria intensidade vocálica para conseguir acalmar à outra pessoa.

- Não é certo! - o escutou pronunciar perfeitamente, dando-se conta de que tratava-se do rei Hyuuga.

- Como não é certo? Achas que qualquer enfermo que passe pelas portas de nosso castelo deve ser aceito e posto em uma de nossas melhores camas?

A rainha com certeza não continuava em seu melhor humor e parecia exasperada com algo. Tenten só não conseguira entender o porquê dos dois estarem perto de si, na verdade, ela não imaginava aonde pudesse estar... Lembrava-se apenas de adentrar a Gruta do _B_. com Neji e nada mais. Esperava poder ir atrás dele mais tarde.

Queria abrir os olhos e identificar o local em que fora posta, mas ainda não conseguia, apenas ouvia a discussão do rei e da rainha enquanto o toque maravilhoso em sua pele continuava constantemente, confortando-a em meio ao barulho insuportável ao seu redor.

- Os convidados para a festa de noivado de Neji chegarão em poucos dias, o que farás quando não arranjares um quarto para eles? - o tom de irritação continuava claro.

- Possuímos quartos suficientes, não há por que ficarmos com os nervos a flor da pele, e nem todos chegarão ao mesmo tempo. Creio que a jovem melhorará em breve... - o silêncio reinou por uns instantes, parecia que todos pararam para ficar de olho no corpo que começava a se mexer.

Quando finalmente pôde erguer as pálpebras, Tenten demorou para focalizar à imagem, estava tudo embaçado e era difícil reconhecer as pessoas paradas em frente à sua cama. A luz que conseguiu reconhecer, vinha de sua esquerda. Já estava escuro demais para que abrissem as janelas, notou.

- Graças a Deus! - ouviu uma terceira voz murmurar ao seu lado, e a mesma mão que acariciava seu rosto segundos antes agora lhe apertava a palma da mão com cuidado - Podes me ouvir, Tenten?

O príncipe sorria-lhe mais belamente do nunca. Seus olhos pareciam meio embargados por lágrimas, mas se realmente o fizera, conseguia disfarçar muito bem. A garota retribuiu não tão intensamente, apesar de sentir-se viva e bem melhor continuava fraca.

- Sim... - sussurrou encontrando dificuldade em responder.

- Pregastes um belo susto em nós, senhorita - um riso escapou dos lábios do rei que afastara-se de sua esposa para ir de encontro ao filho - Nunca vi meu Neji tão preocupado com algo na vida.

Sentiu as bochechas enrubecerem com o comentário do Hyuuga mais velho e dirigiu seu olhar para o resto do cômodo, ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia onde estava, acreditava que já houvesse estado ali alguma vez.

- Onde... Onde...?

- Estás no quarto de hóspedes! - Neji respondeu - Teu pequeno recinto não seria bom o suficiente para que conseguíssemos cuidar de ti.

- Espero que isto não seja um problema - completou o rei.

Pode-se escutar um bufo de reclamação da rainha que agora estava ao lado da porta, pronta para sair a qualquer instante. Fora ignorada por todos, o que a deixou ainda mais enraivecida.

- Não, senhor - apressou-se em dizer colocando as mãos apoiadas no colchão macio e obrigando seu corpo a sentar-se - Porém não quero ser um fardo para ninguém. Deixe-me levantar e preparar-lhes um pouco de... Hm!

Ela parara bruscamente com o ato depois de sentir uma enorme pressão em sua cabeça, ficando meio tonta logo em seguida. Odiava quando adoecia, seu lugar no castelo dependia de seu bom estado físico. Normalmente voltaria a esfregar o chão e a preparar as refeições assim que recobrasse a consciência. Mas só de ver Neji e seu pai a ajudarem a deitar outra vez e cobrindo-a delicadamente, percebia-se que não retornaria ao trabalho pesado tão cedo.

- O médico nos aconselhou que deverias ficar de cama até amanhã de manhã - disse o rei - E ficarás apenas responsável pela produção de nossos buquês, não podemos correr o risco de tê-la passando mal como aconteceu ontem.

O último comentário fizera Tenten arregalar os olhos.

- Estou aqui desde ontem?

- Sim, sofreste muito com a baixa temperatura da água. Neji nos contou que tu pulaste perto da cachoeira para conseguir chegar ao outro lado. Ainda não entendo por que ele a deixou cometer este grave erro.

O príncipe olhou tristemente para o pai como se pedisse desculpas aos dois silenciosamente. A mão do mais velho em seu ombro revelava que o assunto já havia sido discutido por eles.

- Se nos dão licença, temos alguns assuntos do noivado para cuidar - falou apontando para a porta onde a rainha acabara de sair - Espero sinceramente que melhore.

Quando foi deixado a sós no quarto com a amiga, Neji se curvou ainda mais na direção dela, ficaram encarando-se por um curto período até que a garota quebrara o silêncio.

- Como conseguimos sair dali?

- Com uma grande ajuda do destino, o príncipe Nara cavalgava por perto no exato momento em que desmaiaste em meus braços... Ele encontrou uma passagem por baixo da cachoeira, um caminho estreito, porém foi de grande ajuda. Não fazes ideia do quanto me amaldiçoei por ter...

- Não! - ela o cortou - A culpa é toda minha. Não deveria ter sido tão estúpida a ponto de me jogar na correnteza. Eu poderia ter sido morta afogada se não fosse por ti.

- Apesar de tudo, estou feliz por te ver bem - ele ergueu sua mão novamente e acariciou a pele macia e sensível dela, do jeito que mais gostava de fazer - _Mi hermosa..._

Tenten riu e corou com o nome.

- Continuo tendo dificuldade em aceitar este teu apelido, Neji.

- E eu continuo tendo dificuldade em entender o poquê.

Sorriram um para o outro e dessa vez os olhares que trocaram foram mais intensos. Muita coisa se passava na mente dos dois simultaneamente e era complicado, era estranho e era simplesmente misterioso demais para se entender.

Tenten desviou o olhar por não conseguir mais segurar a vermelhidão em seu rosto, eram inacreditáveis os efeitos que ele exercia sobre ela. Como alguém poderia ser capaz de acelerar seu coração e provocar-lhe frio na barriga?

- Por que sempre foges de mim? - o príncipe lhe perguntou sério.

- Perdão?

- Não consegues me encarar por muito tempo... No começo acreditei que fosse apenas coincidência, mas vejo como falas com os outros. Sou o único com quem não consegues olhar nos olhos diretamente. Por quê?

- Porque é proibido... - falou sem pensar.

- Proibido? - Neji franziu o cenho, sem compreender - O que é proibido?

O tempo em que Tenten demorara para responder, pareceram anos para ele. E quando ela o fez, assustou não somente a ele, mas a própria também.

- É proibido amar.

* * *

Feliz ano novo, galera querida :D

Sim, sim, brasileiro é assim... O ano só começa mesmo depois do Carnaval! Não é a toa que somos tão preguiços. Mas enfim...

Estou ciente de que demorei meses e mais meses para atualizar que provavelmente muita gente achou que eu abandonaria, mas relaxem... Eu só estava passando por uma fase meio ruim e complicada e precisei me afastar das fics por um tempo. Tanto aqui quanto em outros sites.

O que importa mesmo é que eu não abandonei e pretendo levar essa história até o final porque é uma das que eu mais gosto de escrever! E espero que seja uma das que vocês mais gostem de ler também.

Não vou responder as reviews hoje porque acho que é bom recomeçar tudo aqui... Já vou avisando que a partir de agora o pessoal que tem conta aqui no FF será respondido por e-mail e os que não tiverem eu respondo no próximo capítulo!

Tomara que eu não tenha perdido minhas leitoras lindas por conta da demora, prometo que farei o possível pra daqui a duas semanas postar um outro capítulo. Certo?

Beijos e por favor, mandem reviews! s2


	9. Capítulo 9

Sugiro que vocês coloquem a música Vermilion (Part. 2) do Slipknot enquanto leem essa primeira parte do capítulo! Além de combinar com a cena é uma das músicas que mais gosto. Boa leitura! (OBS.: seria uma boa colocar a música no _repeat_! rs)

* * *

- O que disseste? - exclamou o jovem Hyuuga, sentindo uma leve palpitação em seu peito com o comentário.

- Eu... - gaguejou a moça, arrependendo-se imediatamente do que dissera - Eu... Perdoe-me, Neji. Não estou raciocinando bem. Apenas ignore o que acabei de dizer.

- Não - enrugou a testa, contrariado - Não posso ignorar. Não _quero _ignorar.

O silêncio reinou no cômodo enquanto o casal se encarava. As emoções que estavam aflorando naquela semana finalmente haviam ganhado a voz que mereciam, ou pelo menos era assim que parecia. Nenhum dos dois estava esperando que em tão pouco tempo sentiriam-se atraídos um pelo outro. Era difícil aceitar, mas até mesmo Neji - que negara com todas as suas forças o fato de estar enfim apaixonado por alguém - precisava admitir que seu pai estivera correto sobre seus sentimentos.

Tenten estava com medo. Não só das consequências que a seguiriam a partir daquele momento, fossem elas boas ou más, porém também de ter sido tão descuidada. Nunca havia se apaixonado antes. Escutara, sua vida inteira, histórias sobre cavaleiros resgatando suas donzelas de dragão e outros perigos, príncipes que faziam de tudo para ter sua amada ao seu lado... Isso era mais comum do que se poderia imaginar. Contudo, apenas princesas, garotas da realeza, tinham o direito de viver aventuras assim. Ela não passava de uma órfã, escrava e sem graça, condenada a viver como uma sombra pelos restos dos seus dias. Algo estava errado. Algo estava muito errado e a primeira a se ferir seria ela.

Desviou dos olhos de Neji procurando uma saída, teria que lutar contra seu mal estar para fazer aquele momento tornar-se apenas uma pequena lembrança, de um momento raro de felicidade que invadira seu destino sem pedir licença. Delicadamente, afastou as cobertas do corpo. O rapaz fez balançou a cabeça sério e suspirou pesadamente, enquanto prendia os dois braços ao lado do corpo de Tenten, pondo fim a qualquer tentativa de fuga.

- Estais fraca demais!

- Não me importo - respondeu mais grossa do que gostaria - Por favor, Neji, eu preciso voltar ao meu quarto. Prometo que estarei me sentindo bem melhor pela manhã. Mas para isso preciso que me tire daqui.

- Tu não precisas bancar a heroína o tempo todo, Tenten. Deixe-me cuidar de ti. Deixe-me ajudá-la pelo menos desta vez.

A serva encarou seu amo implorando para que seus desejos fossem atendidos, porém ele não se deixara abalar e sustentara o olhar cauteloso.

Ouviu-se um suspiro saindo dos lábios agora róseos da garota, que se deu por vencida.

- Eu sei que queres meu bem - retrucou, nervosa - Sei que não me queres doente outra vez. Mas minha vida inteira fui tratada de outra maneira, estou acostumada a recuperar-me sozinha. Não fazes ideia de quantas noites passei em claro apenas rezando para que minha febre baixasse ou que o resfriado me abandonasse.

- E isso aconteceu apenas porque _eu _não estava aqui - suspirou o príncipe, escolhendo bem as próximas palavras, queria encontrar uma forma de voltar ao assunto que pegara a ambos de surpresa, precisava confirmar suas suspeitas - Tenten... Fostes a melhor coisa que já me apareceu em anos. Revê-la foi o melhor presente que Deus poderia colocar em minha vida. Corri o risco de perdê-la ontem por pura imprudência minha... Preciso recompensar esse descuido.

- Então recompense me libertando - disse Tenten, com o semblante sério.

Como se nada do que dissera parecera chegar aos ouvidos de Neji, ele se aproximou devagar do rosto dela. Com as pontas dos dedos desenhou vagarosamente as linhas que contornavam seus olhos, passando então para os lábios lindamente coloridos com um vermelho gritante. A temperatura da pele de Tenten igualava-se a sua: extremamente quente. Temeu que a febre estivesse voltando a ativa e pensou em parar, porém notou que a moça fechara os olhos, a boca entreaberta... Parecia estar tão enfeitiçada pela sensação quanto ele. Neji então voltou a passar as costas de sua mão pelas bochechas levemente rosadas, ligando ao movimento o toque de leve na ponta do nariz dela com seu dedo indicador. Da mesma forma que fizera na primeira vez que se viram depois de tantos anos.

Seus corações batiam igualmente no mesmo ritmo, os dois ansiosos e temerosos do que o futuro lhe reservava ali, naquele momento tão... mágico.

O príncipe pegou-se encarando os lábios de Tenten mais uma vez e perguntou-se qual seria o sabor deles assim que encostasse os seus no dela. Assustava-o pensar em sua melhor amiga de infância daquele modo, mas não conseguia evitar. Tenten era a maior tentação, emoção e sonho que ele poderia desejar ter.

Só então percebeu que seus cabelos castanhos, sempre presos de algum modo, estavam caindo como uma cascata marrom em suas costas. Resistiu ao impulso de tocá-los, de cheirá-los e de abracá-la mais uma vez.

- Neji... - ela sussurrou, mas foi interrompida pelos dedos do rapaz que a calaram levemente.

- Não digas nada... - respondeu sem conseguir controlar seu fôlego.

Aproximando-se ainda mais do corpo dela, segurou seu rosto entre as duas mãos. Ela era tão pequena em comparação a ele que o medo de _quebrá-la _a qualquer hora lhe dominava, porém era vencido pela vontade de estar junto dela. Cheirou sua cabeça sem pressa, o odor das rosas - que ela colhia todos os dias - estava impregnado ali do mesmo modo que em suas roupas. Não conseguiu mais se segurar...

Desceu os lábios na direção da testa de Tenten. O beijo foi o mais doce possível e sentiu que ela estremecera junto a ele assim que o contato foi realizado.

Logo em seguida, a garota soltou um grito baixo. Seus olhos se arregalaram e lágrimas saíram dos orbes escuros.

- Tenten? - Neji perguntou preocupado, afastando-se para encará-la.

- Por favor, afaste-se de mim! - exclamou ainda em tom silencioso - Isto é errado, eu... Perdoe-me.

E com a mesma rapidez que um cervo corre de seu caçador, a serva pulou da cama e saiu do recinto exasperada e confusa. O garoto teve vontade de correr atrás dela, acalmá-la, abraçá-la e prometer que tudo ficaria bem, mas nem mesmo ele tinha certeza de que tudo ficaria realmente bem.

Apenas respirou fundo, jogou-se para trás e e reviveu em sua mente cada segundo do que acabara de lhe acontecer. Não era possível que estivera a ponto de cometer algo assim tão terrível com Tenten, contra a vontade da moça. Afinal de contas, ela correra, não correra? Devia estar apavorada, com medo de repreender seu amo e depois ser punida por isso. Neji prometeu naquele instante que não voltaria a se aproximar tanto dela, a tocá-la, sem sua permissão...

Mas algo não lhe deixava em paz. O que ela quisera dizer com "é proibido amar"? Referia-se a sua mãe? Referia-se aos dois? Ela o amava?

Seria a noite mais longa de sua vida, isto era certo. Como poderia dormir imaginando as coisas pelas quais Tenten estava passando no momento? Principalmente, por ele ter sido o grande responsável.

Levantou-se, decidido a deixar que o destino lhe guiasse a partir da manhã seguinte. Se seus aparentes sentimentos não fossem correspondidos mais, seria obrigado a deixá-la partir e concentrar-se em encontrar alguém que o quisesse. Havia lindas princesas espalhadas pelo mundo, a espera de alguém como ele, cheio de fortuna, luxo e inteligência. O problema é que todas as vezes em que tentava criar o cenário de seu encontro com a mulher perfeita, Tenten era a única que lhe via à mente. Não sabia dizer se a culpa fora do contato que tiveram pouco antes ou se já era algo que lhe aflorara há muito... Não importava! Talvez tivesse cometido o mais erro de sua existência e não se perdoaria se não conseguisse repará-lo.

Estava seguindo seus devaneios, enquanto caminhava no corredor escuro, quando avistou uma fraca luz de velas não muito distante de si. Caminhou na direção do visitante e deixou um suspiro de decepção escapar-lhe os lábios ao perceber que não era quem estava esperando.

- Como ela está? - Shikamaru perguntou silenciosamente com um leve sorriso.

- Está... - Neji procurou por algum adjetivo bom o suficiente para explicar tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dez minutos, mas não obtivera sucesso - Tenten... Ah! Eu estraguei tudo.

- O que quer dizer com isto? - o tom de surpresa e incompreensão era visível - Pensei que ela houvesse acabado de recobrar a consciência. O que houve? Estais mais pálido do que teu normal.

Nem mesmo uma brincadeira antiga como aquela seria capaz de reanimá-lo. O príncipe Hyuuga nunca mais seria o mesmo depois dos acontecimentos daquela noite e não sabia se confessar seus pensamentos para o melhor amigo seria a melhor saída.

- Oh... Vejo que algo saiu errado - continuou o Nara, trocando o candelabro de mão - Nada como uma boa noite de sono para acalmar os ânimos e ajudar-nos a sobreviver aos problemas do cotidiano. Que achas, meu irmão?

Neji não respondeu de imediato. Meditou um pouco sobre a proposta e encarando o amigo, rendeu-se:

- Acho que este foi o melhor conselho que já me deste.

Com um rápido e singelo aperto de mão, os rapazes afastaram-se aos poucos um do outro. Neji com uma dor de cabeça enorme para lhe martelar a consciência durante toda a madrugada e Shikamaru com um belo bocejo esperando a velha companhia de sua cama.

xx

O girassol brilhava com o bater dos raios de sol em suas pétalas. Normalmente aquela imagem vívida do campo traria à Tenten uma lembrança vívida dos dias de criança no castelo, com Nya lhe instruindo sobre o valor sentimental de cada flor. Segundo ela, girassóis demonstravam força, calor... E era daquilo que ela mais precisava no momento: Algo para lhe trazer ânimo. Infelizmente, nem mesmo suas lindas _criações _coloridas estavam sendo capazes de lhe trazer paz.

- Está sentindo tontura novamente? - ouviu Temari perguntar despreocupadamente enquanto polia uma maçã recém retirada do galho acima delas.

- Não... - respondeu - Estou bem. De verdade.

- Ai... Se eu ganhasse uma moeda de ouro a cada vez que escutasse isto.

Sem paciência para retrucar as indiretas da colega de trabalho, Tenten levantou-se e afastou-se de Temari. Só aceitara a tarefa de recolher as frutas da propriedade porque sabia que era o serviço que a manteria mais afastada das lembranças da noite anterior. Não sabia muito bem o que sentir, o que dizer, se deveria realmente conversar com Neji sobre aquilo... Era tudo tão novo e diferente que achava melhor ignorar, fingir que nada acontecera e esperar pelo inevitável: Ele se tornaria rei e governaria ao lado de uma verdadeira dama. Não ela.

Com a cesta já cheia de frutas, esperou que Temari terminasse com sua parte no serviço e foi encostar-se em uma cerca próxima. Em dias normais teria saltado-a e corrido pelos bosques, atrás de um pouco de ar fresco, adrenalina. Mesmo sozinha, era a melhor atividade que poderia realizar, depois de andar a cavalo e colher as flores, é claro. Pensou muito em atravessar novamente, mas um ruído a impediu.

Olhando para seu lado esquerdo, notou que uma carruagem se aproximava de onde estava. Assim que a mesma chegou perto o suficiente, notou que não estava sozinha: Mais quatro carruagens a acompanhavam logo atrás. Estavam indo em direção ao castelo, a garota notou. Aquele era um caminho único, não dava em nenhum outro lugar, a não ser na propriedade Hyuuga. A quinta e última carruagem era uma das mais belas, e através das janelas, Tenten percebeu que uma garota, não muito maior que ela sentava-se, elegantemente, ao lado de uma mulher mais velha. Supôs que fossem parentes e estranhou. A próxima grande festa que seria obrigada a servir seria o noivado de Neji. E aquela festa só seria sediada dali a dois meses. A não ser que a rainha estivesse desesperada demais para que seu filho finalmente encontrasse uma esposa, Tenten não sabia bem qual era o motivo de todo aquele movimento.

- Vamos, Tenten!

- Estou indo - respondeu à Temari enquanto terminava de lançar um último olhar para aquela que seria, talvez, seu maior problema nos próximos dias.

As duas servas caminharam juntas até a porta da cozinha, alguns metros à frente. Entraram pela porta, mas o movimento no local era o mesmo de sempre. Nenhuma das empregadas estava correndo de um lado para o outro, gritando umas com as outras, do modo que deveriam no caso de algum grande convidado aparecer.

- Estranho... - sussurrou Tenten para si própria.

Ignorando qualquer devaneio que surgira em sua mente, colocou-se a colaborar com os preparos para o almoço. Em poucos minutos escutou-se o alvoroço no hall de entrada. Sim, aquelas carruagens haviam sido chamadas pelo rei e pela rainha. Já era de se esperar que logo alguma nova pretendente aparecia para conhecer Neji, ela deveria estar ciente daquilo. Como poderia ter sido tão estúpida ao pensar, mesmo que por um segundo, que o grande príncipe de Konoha estava realmente apaixonado por ela?

A enorme porta abriu com um estrondo e a rainha entrou com um sorriso de canto a canto. Imediatamente, todos os presentes pararam o que faziam e prestaram atenção às ordens que lhes eram concedidas.

- Bom dia a todos - como resposta, a rainha recebeu várias reverências - O nosso aviso é de última hora, mas como meu filho e meu marido encontram-se na vila, tereis tempo de sobra para deixar tudo pronto para nosso almoço. Acabamos de receber a visita de cinco grandes amigos nossos, precisamos de um banquete pronto em duas horas. Sejam rápidos! E por favor, sejam cautelosos também. Uma das filhas de nossos convidados pode se tornar a futura noiva de Neji - a última parte ela acrescentara encarando friamente Tenten. O sorriso alegre transformou-se em um de vitória.

Com a saída dela do recinto, tudo voltou à grande confusão de preparo para o banquete. E enquanto todos moviam-se com agilidade, trabalhando em conjunto, Tenten viu-se presa à uma avalanche de sensações, estava a beira das lágrimas. É claro que já imaginava o motivo de todas aquelas carruagens estarem ali, mas era demais para ela ouvir isso de outra pessoa.

Sentiu alguém bater de leve em seu ombro e encarou o semblante preocupado de Nya.

- Minha bela flor... - disse a mais velha, carinhosamente - Vá para fora. Estaremos bem sem ti aqui.

- Não! - exclamou agressivamente apagando os vestígios do choro do rosto e agarrando a cesta de frutas que trouxera consigo - Estou em perfeito estado.

- Pare de martirizar-se por isto! Tome um pouco de ar fresco, cavalgue... Prometo que ninguém notará sua falta enquanto estivermos nessa bagunça.

A garota não respondeu. Continuou seu trabalho silenciosamente. Estava farta de ser tratada como uma fraca, queria mostrar a partir daquele momento que podia ser capaz de tudo. E nada, nem mesmo um sentimento tão banal como aquele, seria capaz de lhe mandar parar. Pisaria em cima da dor e completaria seus serviços. Que Neji fosse feliz com a esposa que escolhesse, porque ela também seria feliz fazendo aquilo que fazia de melhor: Esquecendo.

O que Tenten não sabia, era que a última coisa que passava pela cabeça do príncipe era esquecê-la. Ele mal dormira pensando no que faria com ela, se deveria desculpar-se ou apenas fingir que nada havia acontecido aos dois.

Nem mesmo o pequeno passeio no meio de seu povo com o pai estava sendo capaz de lhe ajudar. Para todos os lados parecia haver algo que o fazia se lembrar dela. Seja uma barraca de flores, um cavalo parado ao lado de uma horta, crianças brincando de pega-pega, ou até mesmo um casal de velhinhos passeando de mãos dadas. Estava claro que o nível de pobreza na vida dos dois era alto, mas pareciam mais felizes do que o próprio Neji, que poderia ter tudo aquilo que desejava em um piscar de olhos. Aparentemente, o amor de Tenten era a única coisa que lhe escapava.

O rei esbanjava alegria perante seus súditos, apertando as mãos dos mesmos, desejando um bom dia e convidando-os para o início da festival de verão na semana seguinte. A festa consistia em uma pequena diversão ao povo, com direito a brincadeiras antigas, muita música e uma leve mistura da alta sociedade com os camponeses. Era a parte do ano que Neji mais amava e era a que mais esperava rever - após sua melhor amiga - quando retornasse das aulas.

Procurou ser o mais simpático possível, assim como seu pai, com todos da vila. Mas o episódio da noite anterior martelava em sua cabeça constantemente, e o estava deixando louco de vontade de retornar para o castelo e dar um fim à agonia que sentia.

- Neji... - o rei o despertou de seus devaneios balançando de leve seu ombro - Filho, estamos indo embora.

- Oh! Sim. Perdão - dirigiu-se às pessoas a sua volta com o melhor sorriso que pudesse dar, dizendo: - Até logo. Os espero para a minha festa de noivado.

As expressões do povo foram de tranquilas para animadas, nunca haviam sido convidados a nada antes. Ainda mais uma festa tão importante quanto aquela. Vivas para o príncipe Hyuuga foram dadas alegremente, enquanto o rapaz percebia o erro que cometera.

- Não, quero dizer... Quis dizer... O festival... Eu... - o barulho era tão insuportável com todos aqueles gritos e aplausos que ele não conseguiu se conter. Ficou desesperado só de pensar nas palavras duras que ouviria do pai no momento em que retornassem à carruagem, mas ao olhar para o lado notou algo diferente de raiva nas expressões do mais velho.

- _Viva o príncipe Neji_!

- _Viva_!

Ele sorriu com as comemorações, já vira que conquistar o coração dos seus súditos era mais simples do que aprender a andar... Pena que não se podia dizer o mesmo do coração de Tenten.

Ao acenar uma última vez para o povo, o barulho ficou ainda mais ensurdecedor. Foi caminhando em direção à saída do vilarejo acompanhado de alguns guardas e de seu pai. Naquele instante estava mais feliz do que poderia ter estado nas últimas horas. Talvez governar um reino não fosse assim tão ruim, teria seu lado bom. Prometera a si mesmo que faria questão de sair pelo menos uma vez por semana para cumprimentar cada um pessoalmente, não apenas para manter uma boa imagem e a admiração daquelas pessoas, mas também porque era necessário lembrar-se sempre do seu lado mais humano, mais humilde. Sentia-se como um deles ali. Algo que nenhum baile da classe A poderia proporcionar-lhe.

Entrando na carruagem e fechando as portas da mesma, suspirou aliviado por ser finalmente reconhecido como um bom futuro comandante. Encarou o pai sentado no banco no lado oposto ao seu e ele lhe transmitia uma paz inexplicável. Seguida logo após por uma imensa gargalhada.

Não sabia exatamente o que era tão engraçado para fazer o rei rir, mas o acompanhou. Estava precisando daquilo, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

- Fiz algo errado, não? - perguntou, curioso demais - Sei que o castelo suporta ainda mais pessoas, porém duvido que nossos convidados ou minha adorável mamãe sejam capazes de me perdoar por isto.

- Esta será a melhor festa de todas, meu filho! Hilário! Hilário - continuou a comemorar em meio a lágrimas de alegria enquanto passavam pelos campos verdes a caminho de casa - Lembre-se de olhar bem para a cara de tua mãe quando nossos ilustres convidados comparecerem. E permita-me alertá-lo de que deveremos manter isso entre nós, sim?

- Com isto não deves se preocupar, papai. Será uma honra para mim dar este pequeno presente à rainha de Konoha. Tenho certeza de que nada no mundo a faria mais feliz.

Hora para pai e filho daquela forma eles não tinham há anos. Nas raras vezes em que era visitado pelos pais na escola, a mãe estava sempre por perto e nos poucos períodos sozinhos, eles se divertiam como nunca. Sentia saudade daquilo, de ter alguém para entender tudo o que se passava pela seu cabeça sem nem ao menos precisar mencionar. Tanto que, assim que as risadas perderam forças, seu pai o encarou, perdendo a graça, mas ainda com um leve sorriso. Neji já sabia do que se tratava.

- Descobristes então?

- Descobri. Contudo, não dá melhor forma. Deveria ter sido mais cauteloso, eu acho que... A assustei demais. Não nos falamos desde a noite passada e nem ao menos sei se já encontra-se melhor de saúde.

- Terás tempo de sobra hoje à tarde. Procurarei manter tua mãe distraída com os afazeres do noivado - riu um pouco quando algo lhe passou pela mente - e tentar acioná-la, de maneira indireta, de que teremos um número um pouco mais de pessoas no nosso salão.

- Obrigado, papai.

A carruagem parou com um pouco de violência, preocupado com o perigo de estarem sendo assaltados ou algo pior, o príncipe pediu que o pai ficasse quieto e desceu rapidamente pelos dois degraus. Olhou em volta e notou que outras cinco carruagens encontravam-se logo a frente no pátio. Franziu o cenho, não esperava visitas tão cedo.

- Pai - disse, colocando a cabeça para dentro da carruagem -, por acaso teria chance da mamãe ter convidado mais alguém para juntar-se a nós durante essas semanas?

- Não que eu tenha conhecimento, Neji. Por que perguntas?

- Olhe por si mesmo.

O rei aprendera a controlar suas emoções frente a situações complicadas desde o dia em que assumira o trono. Juntamente a isto, aprendera a identificar quando sua esposa estava a ponto de jogar sujo para conseguir o que queria. De todos os seus defeitos, aquele era sem dúvidas, o pior.

- Vamos entrando, meu filho - falou sem acrescentar mais nada.

Caminhando juntos na direção do castelo o mais velho sentia-se apreensivo, temia por uma explosão da parte de Neji quando descobrisse do que aquilo se tratava. O rapaz, por outro lado, apenas pensava no que diria a Tenten assim que fosse liberado dos seus deveres como anfitrião.

Assim que a porta do hall foi aberta, um grupo de pessoas aproximou-se deles, guiados pela rainha Hyuuga.

- Ah, aí estão eles! Como foram de passeio?

- Muito bem, querida, obrigado.

- Quem são todas essas pessoas, mãe? - perguntou apontando para toda aquela gente, desconfiado. Dentre eles estavam cinco pretendentes, duas que conhecera dois verões atrás e outras que apenas suspeitava serem pretendentes. Afinal de contas, não era comum que meninas próximas aos dezoito anos aparecessem por ali, cercadas pela família, sem que houvesse uma pretensão como um casamento.

- Neji, meu amor, estas são Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, Tayuya e...

A rainha fora interrompida, quando a última das garotas aproximou rapidamente dele, estendendo a mão e com um olhar sedutor em sua direção. Os lábios eram extremamente vermelhos, entrando em contraste com suas madeixas...

- Karin, a seu dispor, Vossa Alteza!

Um movimento no canto do hall fez com que todos se virassem para encarar Tenten que carregava uma bandeja com chá para os convidados, ela esbarrara, sem querer, com um dos guardas.

O silêncio permaneceu no aposento enquanto as pérolas encontravam-se com os chocolates banhados em lágrimas.

* * *

Ta aí, um capítulo bem maior do que eu estou acostumada a escrever pra marcar a minha volta ao FF. Sim, senhoras e senhores, eu não abandonei (mesmo passado quase um ano sem atualizações!).

Perdoem-me pelo atraso, as desculpas são as mesmas, mas como eu já disse: posso demorar séculos, porém abandonar, nunca.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo, porque eu particularmente amei escrevê-lo! Tive que reler a fic inteira e fiquei chocada com a quantidade de erros de português! Pretendo editá-los daqui uns dias pra melhorar tudo isso. E tomei todo cuidado do mundo para que eles não se repetissem no capítulo de hoje.

Obrigada pelas reviews, espero não perder minhas leitoras usuais e ganhar novas! Como a Hamii-chan postou ontem, vamos voltar a fazer parte do FF, gente. Dois anos atrás a gente não via a hora de entrar no computador pra ler fanfics, escrevê-las... Cadê toda aquela vontade? Vamos deixar a preguiça de lado!

Até o próximo capítulo, anjos. xoxo!


	10. Capítulo 10

- Tenten... - Neji sussurrou soltando-se de Karin e dando alguns passos na direção da moça.

Como resposta a esse movimento, Tenten afastou-se o máximo que pôde, abaixando o olhar e controlando a bandeja em sua mão, rezando para que a tremedeira passasse e ela cumprisse seus serviços.

- Minha jovem! - exclamou o rei, procurando uma saída para a situação - Sente-se melhor depois dos acontecimentos desta semana?

As palavras pareciam faltar-lhe na hora, mas engoliu o choro e voltou os olhos para seu amo, como mandava o protocolo.

- Sim, Vossa Majestade! Agradeço-lhe toda a ajuda e apoio que o senhor me proporcionou. Já sinto-me nova em folha - ela tentou forçar um sorriso, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Muito bem... Saiba que estais dispensada de qualquer atividade pesada, não precisa esforçar-se tanto assim.

- Na verdade, senhor - falou antes que a rainha viesse a causar-lhe mais humilhação na frente de toda a corte e das pretendentes de Neji - não há nada no mundo que faça-me sentir melhor do que continuar todo o meu trabalho.

Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu nos lábios da grande dama Hyuuga, parecia ser a pessoa que mais divertia-se com toda aquela situação, enquanto que seus convidados mal entendiam o que estava se passando no local.

Com uma pequena reverência, o rei fez sinal para que colocasse a bandeja na mesa de madeira do aposento ao lado e assim ela o fez, abandonando o hall de entrada logo em seguida, sem nem ao menos direcionar sua atenção ao amigo de infância.

- Ah! Deixemos esta pequena escrava cuidar dos afazeres e vamos dirigir-nos à sala de estar, sim?

Mesmo com os pontos de interrogação estampados no rosto de cada princesa ali presente e no de seus pais, os convidados obedeceram às recomendações da rainha, temendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde algo de ruim explodisse e prejudicasse os planos de cada um deles.

Neji revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, engolindo toda a raiva e frustração que sentia naquele momento. Estava prestes a dar uma bela resposta à malcriação de sua mãe, mas sabia que poderia prejudicar Tenten depois e não queria que ela sofresse por algo pelo qual ele teria sido o responsável.

Seguiu todos os outros e sentou-se na primeira cadeira que encontrou a sua frente. Infelizmente, não fora esperto o suficiente para escolher uma cadeira afastada das demais. Em menos de cinco segundos todas as suas pretendentes estavam amontoadas ao seu redor, com sorrisos mais brilhantes do que as próprias estrelas do céu noturno de Konoha naquela época do ano. Cada uma vinha com um tipo diferente de vestido, um mais exagerado que o outro... Um mais _ridículo _que o outro.

Era nessas horas que a simplicidade de Tenten mais fazia falta.

- Ah, príncipe Neji! - exclamou a garota que Neji não conseguia entender como conseguira tingir os cabelos de um rosa tão chamativo - Seu castelo é completamente maravilhoso. Fiquei praticamente tonta de tanta beleza espalhada por todo o terreno.

O rapaz forçou um sorriso na esperança de não parecer muito irritado, querendo ou não, nenhuma daquelas garotas tinha culpa pelo que estava acontecendo. Elas estavam fazendo o que era certo, o que era esperado não só pelos seus pais, mas também pelo seu povo. Era o que ele deveria fazer. Mas era o que não conseguia. E a cada segundo que passava, a certeza de que aquele não era seu lugar, só aumentava.

- Sakura - repreendeu a loira de cabelos longos e nome curto -, tenha modos. Não deve ser exasperada. Lembre-se do que a senhora Mordaine nos ensinou.

Apesar de temer a resposta, Neji fora obrigado a perguntar:

- E quem seria esta tal senhora Mordaine?

- Nossa professora de boas maneiras! - voltou a falar a princesa Haruno, ignorando as recomendações da colega - Ela é fantástica. Ensinou a todas nós tudo aquilo que sabemos, desde que somos crianças.

- Vossa Alteza teve aulas com todas essas princesas? - perguntou sem muito interesse o jovem Hyuuga, lançando olhares de ódio para o outro lado do cômodo onde seus pais se socializavam com os colegas e, quem sabe, futuros parentes. De sua mãe já era de se esperar que o jogasse sem dó aos leões, mas não de seu pai. Esperava que ele desse um jeito de lhe livrar das tarefas e compromissos reais do dia, especialmente depois da conversa que tivera com ele na carruagem logo depois do passeio - Imaginei que fosse apenas uma professora para cada uma.

- Normalmente é assim - dessa vez quem falava era uma das ruivas, a mais recatada - Mas a guerra levou boa parte das grandes maestras embora. Senhora Mordaine foi uma das poucas que nos restou.

A medida que a conversa fluía, Neji percebeu que elas conseguiam se aproximar cada vez mais. Os braços da cadeira onde sentava agora serviam como banco para Sakura e Ino. As outras passavam as mãos rapidamente pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os a cada piscar de olhos e o estava deixando louco. Passou a mão pelo rosto, torcendo que aquilo afastava a morbidez e a raiva.

Notou um movimento mais afastado e colocou o olhar pela primeira vez em Matsuri. Sim, lembrava-se bem de seu nome, não sabia bem por que. A única coisa da qual tinha certeza era a de que, entre todas, ela era a de que mais gostara. Sentava-se tímida, a uma distância tranquila de onde ele se estava e isso, por si só, já foi de grande ajuda. Além de tudo, ela parecia ser bem tímida, calma e mantinha uma postura bonita e um leve sorriso no rosto. Por um breve momento lembrou-se de Tenten. Talvez fosse por isso que ele gostara dela: lembrava-lhe a pessoa que mais lhe importava.

- Por que não se aproxima? - perguntou desejando que todas as outras sentissem um pouco de irritação - Não precisa ter medo, eu não mordo.

A brincadeira fez com que a jovem Matsuri risse envergonhada. Ela levantou-se e andou na direção do complô que estava armado em cima da cadeira do rapaz. Pareceu assustada com as pretendentes, mas tampouco gostaria de dizer não ao príncipe.

- Continuando... - prosseguiu Sakura lançando um olhar raivoso na direção da doce garota - Eu e a Ino estávamos prestes a entrar no palco quando o cachorro de um amigo nosso passou voando e nos derrubou no chão! Foi hilário.

- Com certeza - assentiu Ino - Ainda mais porque graças a essa queda fomos consideradas as melhores atrizes de todo o lado leste do país. Acreditaram que tudo havia sido planejado.

- Ah, bons tempos aqueles!

Os olhos pérolas agora caíam cansados, nem meia hora fazia que estavam ali, mas podia jurar que a sensação era a de que anos já se arrastavam. O pior de tudo eram os assuntos. Por que, pelos Céus, ele desejaria saber que Sakura e Ino foram consideradas boas atrizes? Nunca poderiam exercer a função de qualquer maneira, e mesmo que o fizessem, faria questão de nem ao menos tomar conhecimento da história.

- Bons tempos... - repetiu entre resmungos Tayuya - Bons tempos foram os que eu passei com Karin. Nos aventurávamos pelos bosques do lado oeste! Não havia nada mais bonito de se enxergar - em meio a um olhar sonhador, a princesa captou a atenção de Neji - As montanhas eram as mais verdes que se podia sonhar! Corríamos como duas garotinhas bobas, fizesse chuva ou fizesse sol. O castelo dos pais de Karin ficavam nas proximidades e por isso era ainda mais divertido, porque tínhamos permissão de vasculhar toda aquela área. E foi exatamente o que fizemos. Hoje sou capaz de detalhar cada esquina, cada folha, cada... espécie que vivia no meio daquelas folhagens...

O príncipe percebeu que, de tão entretido, terminara prendendo a respiração.

- Uau - pronunciou silenciosamente - Isso é...

- Até o dia em que mandei papai derrubar tudo! - concluiu a jovem dando pulinhos de alegria e destruindo todo o sonho e expectativa de que ainda restasse um pouco de inteligência nela - Deveriam ter visto! Ganhei um pequeno castelo para meu uso particular! Sinto tanta falta disto... Eu e Karin passávamos horas e horas com a senhora Mordaine costurando e tomando chá.

Neji afundou na cadeira, amaldiçoando-se por ter saído de seu estado são e ter pensado, por dois segundos, que havia esperança para aquelas meninas.

- Isso sim eram bons tempos! Não é mesmo, Ka...? - ela interrompeu-se olhando para os lados - Mas onde está Karin?

Discretamente, Neji olhou para cima, encarando o teto, como que temendo que ela saltasse em cima dele de lá a qualquer momento. Percebendo que estava ficando louco, saltou rapidamente da cadeira, chamando não só atenção de todas as espalhafatosas e de Matsuri, mas também de seus pais e dos convidados restantes.

- Algum problema, querido? - perguntou sua mãe em uma falsa simpatia.

- Não. Eu só... preciso de um pouco de água. Voltarei em breve.

Pelas expressões faciais de Vossa Majestade, estava claro que em circunstâncias normais ela teria lhe proibido de colocar um pé que fosse para fora do recinto. Mas o show de minutos atrás a deixara sem graça na frente das visitas e não queria mais nenhum espetáculo desnecessário que pudesse acarretar na má reputação de sua família.

- Claro, filho. Procure apenas não se demorar. Sim?

- Como queira - retrucou ele realizando uma reverência exagerada.

Passando rapidamente pela porta e respirando aliviado, Neji não queria perder tempo. Precisa encontrar Tenten o mais depressa possível e explicar-lhe que tudo não passara de um terrível mal entendido.

Atravessou os diversos corredores que ligavam a entrada do castelo até a cozinha e ficou contente em escutar o barulho agitado dos servos trabalhando para preparar um almoço impecável. Com as duas mãos, adentrou no cômodo e assim que o fez atraiu a atenção de todos os que ali estavam. O silêncio logo se instalou enquanto todos os presentes lhe reverenciavam. Ficou sem jeito, por um instante perguntou-se onde estaria sua amiga no meio de tanta gente, até que resolveu perguntar de uma vez por todas:

- Eu... - tossiu de leve, tentando espantar a gagueira - Alguém poderia informar-me onde Tenten se encontra?

Olhares de cumplicidade foram trocados por cada pessoa ali, o príncipe temeu que ela se esconderia dele pelo resto do dia e que fizera todos jurarem que nunca a delatariam. Suspirou pesado, imaginou que exigindo aquilo como uma ordem mudasse um pouco a situação, porém deveria dar o exemplo e ser o mais cordial possível com seus súditos, especialmente depois de terem sofrido anos nas mãos de sua mãe.

- Por favor - pediu, sem procurar esconder a ansiedade que sentia - Eu imploro. Digam-me onde ela está.

- Ela encontra-se em seus aposentos, Vossa Alteza! - falou uma senhora que estava bem no canto, próxima ao fogão, havia parado de mexer a colher e agora lhe jogava um belo sorriso - Creio que o senhor não queira deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo.

- Não, claro que não! - exclamou, seus nervos agoram agitando-se com a alegre possibilidade de encontrá-la e desfazer toda aquela confusão.

Estava já saindo de lá quando obrigou-se a parar, voltar a olhar para trás e dizer:

- Muito obrigado, Nya.

A velha senhora apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de respeito e de - também - gratidão. Apenas ela sabia o bem que aquele rapaz fazia à sua protegida.

Correu em direção aos andares que levavam aos quartos dos servos. Ainda precisava lembrar-se de conversar com seu pai a respeito das más condições de estadia daquele pessoal. Eles já faziam de tudo pela corte, passavam, limpavam, cozinhavam e até atendiam aos diversos caprichos que viessem à cabeça da rainha, mereciam pelo menos um lugar mais confortavam para deitar a cabeça e sentirem-se mais descansados para enfrentar um novo dia de trabalho.

A medida que continuava a adentrar no corredor pensava nas coisas que deveria dizer à Tenten. Imaginava a reação dela, se deveria insistir mais caso ela não lhe quisesse dar ouvidos ou se simplesmente deveria deixá-la em paz.

Parou em frente a porta do quarto onde ela estava e ergueu a mão fechada, a apenas alguns centímetros de chamar sua atenção. Respirou fundo, rezando para que tudo desse certo.

Deu dois toques de leve e ouviu o barulho de alguém aproximando-se para atendê-lo. Quando a encarou nos lindos olhos castanhos abriu o melhor sorriso que podia e sentiu o coração acelerar. Sem medo de errar, sabia bem que ela estava se sentindo da mesma forma. Contudo, as expressões que habitavam em seu rosto não pareciam nada boas. Passou de surpresa para raiva e depois de medo para decepção. Abriu os lábios desejando falar tudo aquilo que estava lhe consumindo desde a noite anterior, mas foi impedido pela própria amiga que realizou uma pequena reverência, mantendo as mesmas expressões sombrias e deixando-o mais preocupado ainda. Estava prestes a questioná-la pelo que fizera quando Tenten abriu ainda mais a porta e revelou que na verdade estava com uma visitante inesperada em seu quarto.

- Olá, Vossa Alteza - Karin suspirou enquanto levantava-se da cama velha e acabada da jovem serva e caminhava na direção dos dois - Não esperava vê-lo por aqui... Nos aposentos dos escravos.

Percebeu que Tenten estremecera de raiva com o palavreado da princesa e todo o amor e preocupação que o preenchera segundos antes, transformaram-se em ódio.

- Eles não são escravos, senhorita - pegou-se falando sem ter consentimento de sua mente - São nossos... Empregados.

Mesmo aquela palavra parecia inapropriada e temeu que a conversa terminasse piorando sua situação.

- Ah, claro, perdoe-me a grosseria - respondeu Karin, fingindo-se arrependida.

- Não importa. O que a senhorita faz aqui? Se é que permite-me perguntar...

- Nada muito sério! - exclamou exibindo todos os dentes brancos e perfeitos - Eu e esta jovem... _empregada... _estávamos apenas nos conhecendo melhor. Afinal de contas, eu sinto-me tão próxima a estes pobres criados que sempre estou a procura de realizar alguma caridade. É apenas uma pequena qualidade minha! Acredito que eu e ela seremos grandes amigas. Ou quase isso. A etiqueta não nos permite tanta interação. Não é mesmo, príncipe Neji?

O rapaz não respondeu, preferiu manter-se em silêncio enquanto permitia que seu olhar espelhasse as palavras que não poderia pronunciar. Observou as ideias maliciosas dançando na cabeça da moça e perguntou-se se algum dia ele teria um pouco de paz para ir atrás da pessoa que amava.

- Se não se incomoda, Vossa Alteza, adoraria que me acompanhasse pelos jardins de sua propriedade. Estou maravilhada com as cores vivas que brotam pelos campos.

Uma rápida espiada em Tenten - que abaixara a cabeça e esforçava-se para não chorar - foi o suficiente para fazê-lo negar qualquer coisa que a etiqueta e os bons modos exigissem.

- Sim, isto me incomodaria. Agora, se a senhorita permitisse, necessito de um momento a sós com Tenten.

- Senhor Hyuuga, não... - Tenten começou a protestar, mas fora interrompida por Neji.

- É uma ordem! - as palavras saíram com mais grosseria do que gostaria, mas estava tão irritado com tudo o que Karin estava provocando que não pôde conter-se, além de que corria o risco dela não recusar o convite de conversarem, como sabia que ela faria, estava magoada e ele entendia isso. Mas precisavam se entender, precisavam resolver tudo outra vez, aquilo o estava matando aos poucos.

- Como desejar - após uma rápida reverência da parte da princesa, ela os abandonou com uma postura fria.

Neji pouco prestara atenção nas atitudes rudes dela, preocupava-se com o que Tenten pensava dele naquele momento e ao notar que ela tentara esquivar-se dele, prendeu-a entre os braços contra a parede, aproximando o rosto do dela e causando uma explosão de sentimentos extremos em ambos. Se não fosse uma sensação maravilhosa, teria interrompido-se logo.

- O que pensas que estais fazendo, Neji? - Tenten exclamou, temendo que Karin ainda estivesse por perto e os vissem daquele modo.

- Estou tentando desfazer todas as nossas intrigas! Não aguento mais ficar assim... Precisamos um do outro, e sabes disso. Perdoe-me pelos meus modos ontem. Não tive a intenção de fazer-lhe mal agum.

- Eu entendo! Juro que sim - mordeu o lábio inferior, insegura do que dizia - Porém... Ai, Neji, por favor. Está errado. Nós dois estamos completamente errados! Como pode-se esperar mantermos uma relação como esta se tudo está contra nós? Recebemos um sinal divino esta manhã.

- Que sinal? - questionou, confuso.

- O sinal de que não fomos feito um pro outro! Suas pretendentes vieram sem nem mesmo teus pais tomarem conhecimento até a chegada das carruagens. Como não pode isto ser um sinal?

- Só será um sinal se nós quisermos e acreditarmos que seja. Escute-me, Tenten... - exigiu, colocando as mãos no rosto dela delicadamente - Tudo pode está contra nós, sim. Contudo, podemos ser mais fortes! Podemos provar que _eles _estão errados.

- Eu tenho medo - sussurrou, com lágrimas nos olhos - Tenho muito medo, Neji.

- Te juro, pela minha própria vida: Nada te acontecerá. Não permitirei que te façam nenhum mal.

As respirações agora misturavam-se, de tão perto que agora se encontravam. Automaticamente, a garota fechou seus olhos a medida que ele também o fazia. O único som que ouviam eram as batidas de cada coração, os dois em sincronia. Parecia mágica, todos os problemas haviam sumido e agora só havia eles dois. Nada mais importava.

Estavam prestes a permitir uma colisão de sentimentos quando ouviram um barulho forte vindo do final do corredor. Afastaram-se bruscamente, assustados. Tenten correu o mais rápido que pôde para dentro dos seus aposentos e começara a fechar a porta levemente quando Neji colocou uma mão sobre a mesma, impedindo-a.

- Encontre-me hoje à noite, perto da capela. Continuaremos esta conversa com mais calma! - com a ponta do dedo, tocou de leve em seu nariz e sorriu - _Te quiero, mi hermosa._

* * *

Ah, não ficou nada do jeito que eu gostaria, mas terá que ser assim. Pretendia escrever esse capítulo com tranquilidade, mas imprevistos aconteceram pra mim esses dias e complicou tudo. Ainda por cima, tenho outra long pra concluir!

Enfim, perdoem-me pela fraqueza do capítulo de hoje. Espero que, mesmo assim, vocês gostem.

Prometo compensar no próximo capítulo!

Té a próxima.


	11. Capítulo 11

Os passos pesados e apressados de Neji ecoaram pelas escadarias à medida que ia deixando o andar de baixo para retornar à companhia dos convidados e dos pais.

Assim que a sombra do rapaz - iluminado pelos archotes espalhados no corredor - desapareceu de vista, Karin espremeu-se para sair do esconderijo. Virou o rosto para o caminho que levava ao quarto da jovem serva e permitiu que um sorriso de deboche lhe viesse às feições. Era inacreditável como o príncipe Hyuuga tinha tanto interesse naquele garota.

Cruzou os braços e puxou os lábios perfeitamente desenhados. Procurou entender o que deveria fazer para conseguir a atenção que desejava desesperadamente daquele rapaz.

- Jogue sujo.

A voz que lhe dissera essas palavras vinha logo atrás de si. Virou-se lentamente, já sabendo de quem se tratava. Com uma reverência relativamente falsa fitou a rainha com o semblante sério.

Não sabia como ela pudera interpretar seus pensamentos daquela maneira, mas havia gostado da resposta. Entendia que a serva não era tão desejada por todos no castelo quanto Neji, percebera a falta de entusiasmo de sua mãe quando os dois se encontraram no hall e se a cena continuasse do modo como gostaria de imaginar, ela seria uma grande aliada.

- A questão não é o que farei - respondeu -, mas sim _como _o farei.

- Ah querida... - o tom de voz pareceu, por poucos instantes, extremamente tóxico - Existe uma razão para Neji chamar-me "mãe", e não é apenas por ter-lhe dado a luz! Sou a única criatura viva que realmente o conhece. E sei o que é melhor para meu filho.

- E diria que sou a melhor para seu filho?

Mesmo já sabendo da resposta, e acreditando fielmente nela, Karin nascera para ouvir elogios de qualquer um. Vivia à base deles e como toda garota mimada e egoísta, precisava ainda mais daquele combustível para sentir-se firme o suficiente na busca pelo _seu _príncipe.

- Diria que é a mais qualificada - falou a rainha, ardilosa, porém sábia - Considerando as nossas outras opções, receio não ter muita escolha. Afinal de contas, dentre as cinco, três são completamente o oposto do que diz respeito a educação e realeza enquanto a outra mais parece-me uma parede ambulante do que um ser humano.

O comentário não agradou inteiramente à garota, mas aceitou-o de bom grado.

- Só permita-me, Vossa Majestade, deixar claro que minhas intenções para com seu filho são verdadeiras. Desejo-me casar com Neji. E o conseguirei. Se terei o vosso apoio, acredite em mim quando digo-lhe que será uma ótima escolha. Portanto, farei todo o possível e impossível para alcançar meu objetivo.

Um sorriso maldoso surgiu nos lábios da mais velha.

- Diga-me, Karin, alguma vez lhe foi negado algo que desejasse?

- Nunca, Majestade.

A ideia de uma nora esperta, astuciosa e - especialmente - mimada deixou a rainha em um estado elevado de felicidade. Se desse sorte, Karin poderia ser a solução para seus problemas com a empregada de uma vez por todas. Estava claro que se tudo dependesse de Tenten, Neji e ela não passariam de amigos, mas seu filho dificultava ao procurá-la e incentivá-la sempre.

- Muito bem.

A senhora Hyuuga virou-se e estava caminhando em direção às escadas quando a jovem a parou.

- Espere! - diminuiu o tom de voz, temerosa de que por algum acaso a ouvissem - Quando poderei começar?

- Já deveria ter pelo menos meio caminho andado, querida. Se quer mesmo cumprir com sua palavra, precisa agir rápido. Meu filho está cada vez mais impossível de se mudar.

- Então devo apenas importunar Vossa Alteza?

- O que quer dizer com isto? - perguntou, as sobrancelhas unindo-se, contrariadas.

Karin deu alguns passos na direção da rainha, o vestido de alto padrão balançando junto com ela, a postura impecável e o sorriso brilhando em meio à pouca claridade.

- Quero dizer que há pouco tive uma pequena conversa com a jovem Tenten.

- A intimidaste? - uma leve sensação de empolgação a preencheu.

- Oh, não. O príncipe Neji não aprovaria tal atitude minha, correto? - falou começando a utilizar da ironia já tão conhecida pela mais velha - Apenas fiz-lhe poucas perguntas. Procurei ser o mais simpática e amável possível, debatemos sobre sua vida. Descobri que ela não gosta muito de mim e esconde qualquer interesse que venha a ter de verdade pelo nosso precioso rapaz. Tentei de todas as maneiras persuadi-la a me confessar seus sentimentos, mas foi em vão. Antes mesmo que eu tivesse uma nova oportunidade, nosso herói apareceu em sua defesa.

- Acredita que a pressão possa ajudar?

- Não só acredito como tenho absoluta certeza. Ela é extremamente adorável, Vossa Majestade! Respeita a senhora, o nosso rei e acima de tudo teme que algo de ruim lhe aconteça.

- Faça o que bem entender. Está em suas mãos, terá minha ajuda no possível. No mais tardar amanhã, já deveremos ter algum tipo de enlace seu com meu filho, Karin. Quero esta garota longe de seus pensamentos! Nem que isto custe o sangue de metade dos meus servos.

Levantando a pesada saia do vestido, a rainha subiu os degraus em sua frente sendo seguida logo depois pela princesa. Caminharam lado a lado pelo corredor sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra. O silêncio entre as duas já era o suficiente para que arquitetassem ao mesmo tempo um meio de saírem ganhando aquela batalha.

Alcançaram o salão em poucos minutos.

- Olhem quem encontrei enquanto retornava da cozinha, meu rei! - exclamou alegremente a rainha, enquanto atraía a atenção de todos que amontoavam-se perto da lareira.

Vivas e comentários sobre o rápido desaparecimento da garota encheram o recinto. Todas as vozes mesclavam-se enquanto a conversa fluía, com exceção da tímida Matsuri e do irritado Neji.

Poderia até ter sido privado de ver e ouvir alguma coisa, contudo, não era estúpido. Ficou encarando enquanto observava a mãe e Karin aos abraços contando sobre o inesperado encontro. Sentia-se enojado em ouvir tais palavras mentirosas escaparem dos lábios daquela que deveria ser a responsável pela sua felicidade e não contra a mesma.

Olhando de lado, percebeu o pai enchendo a taça de cristal com vinho e aproveitou-se da rara oportunidade de fazer-lhe algumas perguntas, esperava que em meio a tantos loucos ele ainda estivesse sendo apoiado em sua decisão.

- Papai... - sussurrou - Estou temeroso.

- De que, meu filho? - questionou depois de dar um enorme gole na bebida - Sei que é estranho ver tua mãe aos sorrisos, mas nada muito preocupante, com o tempo nos acostumaremos com eles.

- Queria eu que meu maior problema fossem seus sorrisos!

- Algo aconteceu? - o rei finalmente erguera os olhos da taça e transpareceu preocupação.

- Creio que algo está para acontecer! - segurando os ombros do pai, virando-o na direção da lareira, no intuito de impedir que o que dizia chegasse aos ouvidos errados - Fui encontrar-me com Tenten há pouco e assim que lá cheguei vi uma das pretendentes saindo de seu quarto. Tenho certeza de que fora intimidá-la.

- A jovem contou-lhe isto?

- Não. E sei que nunca contará, Tenten é boa demais para isto, mas pai, eu sei! Karin não apareceria em seus aposentos se esta não fosse sua intenção.

- É vero, meu caro filho... - os olhos pérolas de Hizashi estavam cansados e um suspiro seguiu suas observações - Pergunto-me até quando conviveremos em meio a esta guerra que tua mãe provoca. Tudo porque não suporta a ideia de ver-te com quem realmente queres. O pior é que me vejo obrigado a concordar em parte com suas atitudes.

O rapaz franziu o cenho, nunca esperara ouvir tal coisa do rei, alguém que sempre estivera do seu lado, o primeiro que lhe alertara sobre seus sentimentos e o ajudou a trazê-los à tona.

- O que o senhor está dizendo?

- Estou dizendo, Neji, que cortar relações com estas famílias poderia ser prejudicial ao nosso reino. Entenda, por favor! Tenten é uma garota maravilhosa, não tenho dúvidas quanto a isto. Contudo, enfrentamos uma crise, a Akatsuki ameaça retornar a qualquer instante e um exército precisa ser formado para que possamos defender nosso povo tranquilamente. Sabes bem que da última vez que uma guerra aconteceu perdemos metade da nossa força! Um casamento nobre é o que precisaríamos para sobreviver... Isto na cabeça de tua mãe. É assim que raciocina! - Hizashi colocou as mãos sobre o ombro do filho, rezando para que ele entendesse sua preocupação - É por isso que tua mãe quer tanto ver uma união entre ti e uma princesa. É o medo que a move, Neji. O medo de que tudo dê errado, de que tudo caia aos pedaços.

- Queres dizer então que devo esquecê-la? Afastar-me dela e fingir que não sinto nada enquanto tomo a mão de outra?!

- Quero dizer, Neji, que deve sim seguir seu coração! Não perca a oportunidade única de amar esta pessoal tão especial... Mas procure entender as razões da tua mãe. Ela quer o teu bem. É claro que a situação é complicada, mas nada que um pouco de protocolo não resolva. Eu mesmo farei questão de intrometer-me e exigir que deixem-no em paz, seja qual for tua escolha. Apenas peço-te que tome cuidado e tenha certeza de que Tenten é a moça certa para ti.

- Papai... Nunca tive tanta certeza de nada em toda minha vida.

Um sorriso cúmplice abraçou as expressões do rei, porém com a mesma rapidez que surgiu, desapareceu ao ouvir sua mulher gritar do outro lado do salão:

- Meu rei! Faça-nos o favor de encomendar os convites para o noivado de nosso querido Neji o mais depressa possível, por obséquio, sim?

- E por que tamanha pressa, minha rainha? - perguntou, retornando a dar goles na taça de cristal.

Um dos homens presentes, acreditava Neji ser o pai da princesa Haruno, ergueu a voz respondendo no lugar de sua mãe.

- Porque em menos de uma semana deveremos ter laços criados com tua família, meu bom amigo Hizashi. Em meio à nossa amigável prosa com tua bela mulher, decidimos que não há motivos para esperar. Que teu filho venha a escolher uma de nossas meninas até o dia do noivado... Marcado para acontecer em sete dias.

- Sete dias?! - exclamou o rapaz exasperado - Sinto muito, _sor _Haruno. Não posso dar-me o luxo de escolher em tão pouco tempo entre tantas... Tantas moças incríveis.

- E por que não, meu jovem? - questionou o pai de Ino - Por algum acaso pretendes desposar outra? Creio que não.

Um olhar de ira subiu aos olhos da rainha e não passou despercebido por seu filho, que a amaldiçoou eternamente com todas as forças de seu ser.

- Não... Senhor - respondeu, engolindo a dor.

- Muito bem. Em breve estaremos unidos pelos laços do matrimônio! - Tayuya bateu palmas e correu em sua direção, realizando uma reverência extremamente exagerada.

- Não cante vitória antes da hora, raposa de meia tigela! - repreendeu Sakura que vinha logo atrás, seguida por Ino - Deixemos o nosso doce príncipe decidir por si só.

- Ah, claro... - sussurrou Karin, com uma expressão de ironia no rosto - Deixemos, sim.

Por uns minutos, o mundo de Neji pareceu parar. Sua respiração ficou presa e um ataque de fúria subiu-lhe o corpo. Sentia-se quente, fervendo, procurando alguém para descontar toda a frustração que o atingira, mas sabia que aquilo apenas pioraria a situação. Respirou fundo e afundou a cabeça nos braços do velho pai. Alegando não estar sentindo-se muito bem, convencera os convidados a saírem com a mãe para um passeio pela propriedade enquanto trancafiava-se em seu próprio quarto. Não queria deixar o aposento antes de dar a hora de encontrar-se com Tenten na capela; com tantas coisas arruinando sua vida ao mesmo tempo, ficava difícil até mesmo de crer que a garota apareceria conforme o combinado.

Encontrou um copo próximo à sua cabeceira, o cheiro do líquido era agradável, um pequeno bilhete jazia ao lado do mesmo. A letra pertencia à uma das servas, mas a mensagem viera de sua mãe:

_"Perdoe-me. Sabe que te amo mais do que qualquer coisa. Descanse, meu pequeno anjo. Com todo meu carinho... Mamãe."_

Engoliu todo o conteúdo acreditando que deveria ouvir um pouco do que o pais falara e começar a pensar mais em entender o lado tão mesquinho da rainha. Talvez ela realmente estivesse preocupada com seu bem-estar. Em alguns minutos, sentiu o sono balançar-lhe.

Agarrou-se com um dos travesseiros da cama e adormeceu, sem nenhum tipo de sonho para acalmar-lhe os ânimos, quando fora acordado por uma batida surda na porta horas depois.

XxX

Tenten deu um laço desajeitado em sua capa de chuva, deixando-a bem presa em torno do pescoço. A noite não estava fria, mas temia ser vista por alguém dos aposentos das torres e, já comprometida demais com a vida do príncipe, a última coisa de que precisava naquele momento era de outra complicação.

O único motivo que a levara a aparecer na capela fora a sua conversa com a princesa Karin mais cedo. Não sabia como, mas seus sentimentos ficaram extremamente claros e transparentes para a garota, que não perdera tempo em correr e amedrontá-la. Lembrava-se a cada segundo dos olhos vermelhos ameaçadores, os lábios de mesmo cor rogando-lhe pragas e as mãos próximas a lhe baterem... Nunca teria coragem suficiente para revelar à Neji o que havia acontecido. Seria um ultraje, não concordara com o modo como fora tratada, contudo, ela não passava de uma simples empregada, uma _escrava_, enquanto Karin encontrava-se no mais alto nível de realeza que poderia assumir na sua idade, sem contar que em poucos meses seria, quem sabe, considerada a mais nova rainha do reino Hyuuga. E Tenten seria obrigada a assistir dia após dia o casal em suas cadeiras de veludo governando em meio à maior felicidade.

Esfregou os olhos banhados em lágrimas com as mãos e manteve a aparência séria estampada no rosto. Naquele noite, acabaria com tudo, faria Neji deixar-lhe em paz e prometer-lhe que nunca voltariam a se falar de outra maneira que não como príncipe e serva. Estava decidida, ninguém mais lhe faria mudar de ideia. Nem mesmo ele!

Colocou o capuz da capa sobre a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Dera sorte por Nya estar dormindo profundamente e não percebê-la sair. Seria bem mais fácil não ter que dar explicações mais tarde.

Passou pelos corredores escuros e sombrios, os archotes agora completamente apagados e os barulhos da noite fazendo-a tremer de medo. Engoliu a preocupação e seguiu seu caminho em frente. Passou pelo hall de entrada e dirigiu-se à saída do castelo. O terreno que se estendia em torno do lugar era imenso, a capela encontrava-se alguns bons metros à frente, escondida por algumas colinas. Quando saía nos domingos de manhã bem cedo para rezar, o caminho trazia-lhe paz e sossego, além de ser maravilhosamente lindo de se olhar. Porém, naquela hora da noite, sentiu-se desprotegida, assustada. Começou a desejar fortemente que Neji já estivesse esperando-a na capela.

Continuou seu percurso com os olhos abaixados e enrolada na capa de chuva como se aquilo fosse sua própria vida. Parecia que nunca chegaria até a capela, tamanho era seu medo de ser atacada por algum animal selvagem, ou pior ainda, por algum guarda que pensasse se tratar de um invasor.

Assim pôde avistar a pequena curvatura do local, abriu um sorriso e apressou o passo. Em alguns segundos alcançara a porta e a abrira lentamente, o que provocou um barulho alto e estranho devido ao eco.

As vidraças coloridas com os desenhos de partes do livro sagrado traziam uma atmosfera assustadora ao ambiente, o que piorou tudo quando percebeu que seu amigo de infância não estava presente. Sua vontade era de voltar correndo ao castelo e fingir que nada acontecera, mas resolveu esperar mais um pouco por ele, por mais que isso lhe causasse arrepios.

Por um rápido instante algo de bom preencheu seu coração, sentia como se talvez, apenas talvez, tudo fosse dar certo. Mesmo que ele ainda não estivesse ao seu lado, prometendo tudo aquilo que parecia querer prometer, Tenten começou a perceber a paz que aquele lugar emanava e notou que a escolha não poderia ter sido melhor. A capela poderia representar um recomeço para os dois ou quem sabe um _verdadeiro começo._

Andou até o altar e acendeu algumas velas, aproveitando para dirigir orações à Deus pedindo que nada de mal lhe acontecesse.

XxX

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Neji exasperado ao encontrar Karin parado à sua porta.

- Ah, eu... Bem, acredito que estou perdida. Não consigo encontrar meus aposentos! - falou escorando as mãos no vão da porta e lançando um olhar sugestivo à ele.

- Chame um dos poucos empregados que encontram-se ainda terminando seus afazeres na cozinha, eles podem guiá-la...

Estava prestes a fechar a porta quando a garota pôs seu próprio corpo para impedir que o fizesse. Começou a caminhar em sua direção lentamente.

- Já o fiz, Neji. Será que Vossa Alteza não poderia dar-me a honra de acompanhar-me até meu quarto?

O modo como aquelas palavras eram cuspidas de sua boca deixavam-no nauseado, preferia ter-se lembrado de trancar a porta ou de pelo menos ter verificado antes de abri-la. Não estava mais em segurança com tantas mulheres loucas e perigosas à sua volta.

- Karin, por Deus, está tarde. Sabes bem que é apenas descer que qualquer empregado te atenderá. Agora se me dá sua licença, gostaria de retornar ao meu bom descanso - respondeu tirando as mãos dela de cima de si que já estavam passando perigosamente perto de seu pescoço.

Uma careta de decepção surgiu no rosto da princesa enquanto ela se dava por vencida. Estavam apenas no primeiro dia, ainda restava tempo - mesmo que pouco - para que conseguisse atrair a atenção desejada de seu doce príncipe. Com um suspiro de leve, Karin colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou o relógio enorme preso à parede atrás do rapaz. Uma pequena luz acendeu em sua mente enquanto uma ideia magnífica surgia-lhe...

- Oh, eu entendo. Não sabia que o incrível e poderoso Neji Hyuuga tivesse hora para dormir! - riu - Mas não há problema, afinal de contas, é à meia-noite que o encanto acaba, não é Cinderela?

A frase teve efeito imediato sobre Neji.

- _Tenten... - _sussurrou de modo quase inaudível, seu coração acelerando à medida que percebia a besteira que fizera.

- O que houve, Vossa Alteza? - questionou, fingindo-se de ignorante - Algum problema?

- Não é nada. Apenas retorne ao seu cômodo, por favor. Preciso resolver um pequeno incidente.

Sem nem ao menos estar vestido adequadamente, o príncipe retirou-se do castelo às pressas. Nunca havia corrido tanto em toda sua vida! Não podia crer que houvera sido estúpido a ponto de esquecer algo que ele próprio ansiara o dia inteiro. O ar da noite agora estava frio e era ainda mais difícil manter a sanidade naquela temperatura, seu corpo reclamava de algumas partes doloridas devido a má posição em que dormira, mas nada daquilo importava. Precisava alcançar Tenten, precisava se desculpar e confessar todo seu amor por ela. Precisava dizer-lhe que ficariam bem, que nunca deixaria que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse, e precisava, especialmente, explicar que Karin e todas as outras princesas não significavam nada para ele.

Com um pequeno salto, Neji alcançou a entrada da capela. Velas, em cima do altar, encontravam-se apagadas, derretidas há muito... Um tremor percorreu-lhe a espinha quando aproximou-se do altar. Seus olhos claros logo acostumaram-se com a escuridão. Seus passos ecoavam pelo local e nenhum som podia ser ouvido.

Quando terminou seu trajeto encontrou, estendido sobre a madeira no chão, uma capa de chuva e logo ao lado palavras escritas com a cera das velas derretidas:

_Adeus, Neji._

* * *

__E então, xuxus? O que acharam? Digno de review?

Eu não achei ruim, mas também não foi um dos capítulos favoritos. Esperem que nos próximos as coisas ficam um pouco mais agitadas, se Deus, minha vida e a preguiça permitirem. Perdoem os erros ortográficos, de concordância, gramática e afins.

Ah, e claro, antes que eu me esqueça, se puderem deem uma olhada na minha nova fanfic, o nome é _Cinzas_! Ta sendo maravilhoso escrevê-la e acho que pode vir a chamar a atenção de vocês.

Acho que é só isso. Obrigada aos que deixaram reviews no capítulo anterior.

Vejo vocês na próxima.


End file.
